Resident Evil: Degeneration
by CanisLupusHorribilis
Summary: Rewrite of Degeneration. On the day of the deadly outbreak in Harvardville, a familiar face appears to assist Leon and the others. Now the question remains, is she friend or foe? Leon/Ada
1. Harvardville

Resident Evil: Degeneration

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Rated for the same reasons as the movie.

A/N: This is a rewrite of Degeneration. In other words, I'm adding a character to the storyline (can you guess who it's going to be?) and I'm changing some things. Pairings…well….you'll just have to wait to find out. Also, things in this may not seem realistic. That's why it's a fanfiction, folks. And for the characters who were never given names, I'm giving them names. Boring first chapter...

_Harvardville, a quaint little town that had nothing special going on for it. About the size of the late Raccoon City, it was apparently deemed the perfect place for WilPharma to build the Dome. If the Dome, and WilPharma, had never been brought to Harvardville, nobody would've ever even noticed the city's existence. I didn't and I'm told to know everything about anything._

_That fateful day…in Harvardville…it seemed that the scent of roses drew me to the airport…_

---

The airport rippled with activity. People walked, some aimlessly while others actually seemed to be doing something, in every piece of free space available. The clean building basically had a brightly colored sea of people trotting about, packed close enough together that somebody light enough could actually walk on their heads like stepping stones. The people were all dressed for the cooling temperatures outside and chattered animatedly with companions. Their conversations, pleasant and happy, made the population within the airport forget about the outside world and the furious crowd that surrounded the building.

Airplanes sat outside of the huge windows, their monstrous bodies gleaming in the late afternoon sun. Some of them had their engines turned on and the hot air that spilled from their wings shimmered. Men and women alike bustled around the planes, looking like ants next to a giant bird that was simply waiting to leave.

Walking through the large crowd and every now and then casting a glance at the massive birds anxiously was a woman who caught several men's eyes. She looked like any other person, clad in a black T-shirt over a red long-sleeved undershirt and blue jeans with black high-heeled boots, but their eye followed her anyway like she was the goddess Aphrodite reborn. Her ebony hair, but short, was a stark contrast to her alabaster skin. Her eyes were like two emerald gems and they sparkled with intelligence. Although she looked Asian, obvious European features mixed in with the Asian ones.

On her back was a simple black backpack of no specific brand. It looked heavy but she was, obviously, not at all hindered by it and carried it with a silent grace. In the backpack, unknown to the public, was a simple navy sweater, two books for the flight she'd be taking, and hidden at the very bottom was a .44 magnum. The woman had managed to get it past security without much trouble. A small, flirty smile here and a playful wink there and the guards were too distracted to notice the massive revolver in the backpack as it slid through the X-ray. Even so, she knew she was fortunate that they hadn't caught her anyway. Either they were morons or she was very good at her job. She decided it was more likely the second one. She was good at what she did. Very good.

However, she was not proud of her job. She, in fact, loathed it with everything in her. Her dreams, when not filled with a certain man, were filled with scenarios of what would happen if she were to leave her job, however impossible that was. Sometimes the two would mix and upon waking, she would be in a terrible mood.

Her attention was pulled back to the airport suddenly as people started stopping around her. Their voices started to become confused and panicked, as if something frightening was approaching them. Without a single hint of fear in her, she looked around and noticed nothing terribly unusual. But the people in front of her started to stumble backwards, as if that frightening thing was approaching them at the moment. The crowd, once pleasant and happy, suddenly quivered in fear and the people started to shout and scream. Mass panic struck at their hearts and they stumbled in horror, running from something. Then, as one, the crowd started to run.

Over the screams of the panicked people, a mechanized voice filled the airport but she paid it no heed. She was much too busy attempting to avoid getting trampled as she stayed still and continued to look for what had the people so panicked. People bumped into her harshly but she didn't feel the slight pain that coursed through her slender body. The panic of the people seemed to wash right over her, as if she was a bird with waterproof wings in a lake of panic.

But even she couldn't stand there forever. She started to take a step back when the floor beneath her boots started to rumble, sending tremors through her legs and up her body. She looked around, even more confused than before and heard the shrieks of the people escalate even more than before. But she also heard what had to be the screams of people in the terminal next to the one she was in.

Before she could question what was going on over there, a thundering explosion ripped through the building and the ground shook even harder than ever, making people trip and fall. She dropped to her knees instinctively so she didn't get hit by any debris that happened to be in the air. The lights flickered weakly before completely giving out and plunging them all into blackness.

As the rumbling died away, replaced by a dead silence that she didn't like whatsoever, and a thick smoke filled the building instead, she lifted herself onto her feet and looked around in confusion. In the darkness, hardly visible through the smoke, were shambling figures. They moved with an odd style, almost like they couldn't control their bodies. Her throat constricted, not in fear but in hatred, at the sight of them. She knew what they were only too well.

Zombies.

---

After wandering the airport aimlessly for the past hour or so, she found herself walking through the pitch black hallways of the inner airport. She wasn't quite certain where she was, though she guessed she was at least on the third story in the hallways where civilians weren't typically permitted. Although she was walking mostly aimlessly, she was also looking for a way out. And she knew that where she was did not offer an exit from the building.

She'd discarded her backpack since she wanted to be able to move quickly. She'd tied the sweater around her waist so she could have something to wear in case the airport started to get colder. The revolver was tucked carefully in-between the sweater and her shirts. Her spare ammo was tucked safely in the front right pocket of her jeans.

The sleeves of her red shirt covered most of her hand, only her fingers were visibly free from the crimson fabric. She typically didn't like having her hands able and ready to attack but in a situation like the one she was in, she liked having as much clothing on as possible. She knew how dangerous it was to have bare flesh visible. Though the zombies were easy to outrun, they could take deadly swings that would catch the skin and successfully infect the person. She wasn't particularly fond of the idea of becoming infected.

She found herself walking down a seemingly endless hallway, her right hand eager to clutch the magnum. The Colt Anaconda was a nasty gun, capable of punching a hole through even some of the thickest armor. But she didn't want to waste her ammo. So, she kept the revolver tucked against her stomach. She turned a corner and-

-nearly smashed face first into a person. Without thinking, she tore the gun out from its place and aimed it at the person's face. The sight of the monstrous gun made the person, a very ferrety looking blond man, fall onto his rear-end and shriek girlishly. She jolted at the sudden noise and lowered the gun, certain that no zombie would ever make that noise.

"Be quiet," she hissed, her low purr of a voice catching the man's attention immediately. He looked up at her from his position on the ground and seemed to realize that she too was a human. She looked down at him apathetically and he swallowed thickly. "What's your name?" she asked. While she wasn't very fond of people following her like puppies after their mother, she didn't think he deserved to die.

"Lang…Langley," he stammered out as he stood. He looked at her sheepishly, as if just remembering the way he'd screamed like a girl when she'd aimed the revolver at him.

Before he could say anything, her sensitive ears detected the sound of heavy boots thunking softly on the carpeted floor. She lifted her right index finger to Langley and motioned for the room he stood near. He quietly entered the room and she followed suit, kneeling with him next to the windows. The blinds were drawn, however, and only the bright light of a flashlight was visible.

"I know this is where it came from," a deep male voice said. "And it sounded human enough. But where would they go?" She tried to imagine a face too go along with the voice but she couldn't. Her mind was too busy trying to come up with a way to get out of the room without being shot at. Whoever they were, it was obvious they were soldiers of some kind. And she wasn't particularly fond of dealing with soldiers of any kind.

"Maybe you're just hearing things," a female voice remarked. A moment of silence filled the hall before she chuckled and mumbled, "Okay, I heard it too. But whoever it was obvious doesn't want to be found."

"Then let's go. We can't stay still for very long," a new male voice said, this one low and husky. Her emerald eyes widened with shock and her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. She knew that voice. She'd heard it in her dreams for seven years and it had only been a year since the owner of that voice had said her name.

The flashlights moved away and she stood, instantly heading for a door. Langley shot her a confused look but she burst out of the room, making sure to make enough noise to catch their attention. Sure enough, the first male voice snarled something angrily about people making up their minds and the heavy footsteps returned. Langley stepped out of the room shyly and stood at her side.

A flashlight shined into her face and nearly blinded her. She held up her hand and shielded her eyes but even that didn't enable her to see the face of the person holding the flashlight.

"Well, hello there," the deep voice said and she wanted to roll her eyes. Suddenly, something forced the flashlight down and she regained her sight. Lifting her eyes cautiously, she looked into a face she'd never forget.

The look of shock on his ever youthful face made her smile, because even after seven years she still managed to confuse him, she still managed to shock him. But his blue eyes were hard and angry at the sight of a woman he'd thought dead. Or maybe it was the sight of her with Langley. She liked to think it was that one.

"Leon," she purred, making sure he knew it was her and not somebody who just looked like her. "Long time no see."

The shock melted away, replaced by a rather neutral look, and he copied her, repeating the line he'd spoken the year earlier in Spain. In a bitter voice, he gently growled, "Ada…"


	2. Tyrant Virus

Resident Evil Degeneration

_The Tyrant-Virus…truly a horrific, and sadly magnificent, creation. Possibly one of mankind's worst, and most amazing, inventions. The virus is capable of reanimating dead cells, thusly bringing the dead back to life. It creates the terrifying monsters that people named zombies, the undead, that lust for human flesh. Why they're cannibalistic, nobody truly knows. _

_Many people who heard about Raccoon City claimed it was God's way of cleansing the Earth. They claimed that the undead 'cleansed' the living by 'eating' their sins. What these religious people didn't seem to acknowledge was the fact that the undead were truly _eating _the living. And that any human, young or old, was susceptible to being eaten. _

_The virus was designed to create bioorganic weapons that were capable of walking onto a field, getting shot multiple times, and still keep walking. The super corporation that manufactured the virus even took it a step further. Instead of only testing on humans and creating zombies, or the rare tyrant for which the virus was named, they stepped towards animals. Hunters were created from reptilian and amphibian DNA. Chimeras were born from insect and human DNA. And the experiments didn't stop there._

_Upon discovering the true potential of the virus through the creation of the tyrants, the super corporation started studying the tyrants and created more and more. Soon, many types of tyrant were born, ranging from mindless T-002 to the intelligent Nemesis project. But even these were defeated by humans. _

_Nonetheless, the tyrants did their damage. They fought and they killed with utmost brutality. I know. I've faced them myself. Several times…_

_The T-Virus needs to be wiped off the planet. It's digging its claws into Earth and soon, nothing will stop it. Soon, it will be too late. I don't plan on letting that happen. The T-Virus will be stopped. _

---

A look of, almost comical, confusion flickered across the faces of the two soldiers accompanying the agent. They looked at one another, their eyes meeting and asking an unspoken question of, "How do they know each other?" before looking over at Leon expectantly. However, instead of acknowledging their confused looks, the agent tore his eyes from Ada's and glanced back down the hall that he and his 'team' had started to walk down.

Down the hallway, hardly audible, where footsteps originating from what sounded like heavy boots. Ada's muscles tensed immediately and her instincts ordered her to go for the revolver that was still pressed to her belly. She gently grabbed the weapon and slowly pulled it out, careful not to alert the soldiers or even Leon himself. But a woman unexpectedly appeared, holding a red and white umbrella in front of her like a sword. Ada's body relaxed immediately and she released the gun.

"What… Leon? What are you doing here?" the woman asked as she dropped the umbrella, her voice incredibly high pitched for somebody her age. Ada recognized her as Claire Redfield, somebody who'd survived Raccoon City alongside Leon. Ada's eyes, unconsciously, flickered to the red and white umbrella, her mind suddenly filled with images of a red and white logo in the shape of an umbrella.

"I could ask you the same thing," Leon pointed out calmly, breaking Ada from her thoughts, before looking at the two soldiers at his side. The lowered their weapons, which Ada hadn't noticed they'd lifted since they'd turned the flashlights off, and nodded at Claire in a friendly gesture. But the redhead's attention was turned to Ada and Langley.

"…One of you screamed?" she asked, looking at Ada expectantly. The Eurasian woman wanted to laugh at the younger woman's assumption but she kept a rather icy and stoic expression on her pale face instead. She was playing her part as the robot Leon probably thought she was.

"That would him," she stated coldly, jabbing her thumb in Langley's direction. The blond man lowered his head shyly, or in embarrassment, obviously not proud that he'd shrieked like a young girl would. Claire's eyes gained a befuddled look before she shook her head bitterly and shifted her weight. Ada saw them then.

The .44 was too big, and valuable, a bullet to waste on the undead, whose skulls weren't capable of taking much more than a 9 millimeter round without popping. So, instead of going for her own gun, with reflexes that could challenge a black mamba, she grabbed Leon's gun from his hand and aimed at the three undead that had been moving up behind Claire with steady silence. The gun cracked three times and small fountains of blood shot out of the back of the creatures' heads. They collapsed to the ground without a noise other than the thud of their corpses hitting the carpet. The redhead, Ada quickly noted, was standing rigidly as if the bullets had struck her instead of the zombie. Leon snatched his gun from Ada's hand and shot her a warning look. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Next time I'll let her get eaten, okay?" she purred, watching his face to measure his reaction. Surprisingly, his face stayed rather neutral. The only change that she could see was a slight tensing of his jaw. He was obviously much better at hiding his emotions.

"Holy shit," the big man laughed from her side. He stared at the shot zombies with something close to amazement. She guessed he hadn't expected the woman with the gigantic revolver tied against her body by a sweater to have any marksmanship skills. She cast him a bitter look in response. "You're a good shot, lady," he said, ignoring the dirty look. Leon shook his head sullenly, almost like he was telling the man not to encourage her. And for some reason, that made Ada's heart ache silently.

"Claire, is there a safe place for us to stay a few minutes and catch our breath?" Leon asked, turning his icy blue eyes back to the redhead before him. The younger woman nodded though her eyes betrayed her. She was still shocked over the fact that Ada had shot the zombies without telling her to drop first. The Eurasian woman wanted to laugh again.

"Down the hall. We're hiding down the hall," she said, pointing back down the black abyss she'd come from. She motioned for them to follow her, which Langley and the two soldiers did immediately. But as Ada started to take a step, a steady hand clamped on her shoulder and stopped her from moving. She knew this. She was about to get reprimanded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice low but furious. She was proud of him. He was keeping his temper at least. Then again, she couldn't remember a time Leon hadn't kept his temper. Something he'd always been really good at was keeping his cool. "And don't give me some bull-"

"I was going to Washington D.C. I do hope that's okay. I mean, I wouldn't want to upset _you_,Leon," Ada breathed in response, turning to face him though his hand stayed on her shoulder. He was about five eleven, meaning he only stood about three inches taller than her, or rather one since she was wearing high heeled boots. And she could see that her ability to look him in the eyes was driving him up the wall. And although he as Leon, ever the gentleman, he was still a man. She knew he secretly wanted to be in charge. Well, that just wouldn't cut it.

"And the revolver? You just randomly carry a .44 Colt Anaconda with you?" he asked, his eyes staring into hers. She smiled, which made him lift his eyebrows questioningly, and winked at him playfully.

"We all like big guns, handsome," she purred, stepping out of his grip. His hand fell to his side and his eyes continued to blaze. She could only imagine how badly he wanted to snap at her. But he wouldn't. The gentleman he'd always been was still holding him from calling her names or any of those things. "We should catch up. Wouldn't want to get lost in the dark, now would we?" she continued, watching his face. She felt bad for teasing him. Oh, how it tugged at her ever tender heart. But he wasn't used to the weaker Ada that was standing before him. So, she was showing him what he expected; the aloof, competent, but still playful woman he'd met in Raccoon City.

---

Claire's hiding place turned out to be a large room designed for rich people. And a young girl, a woman in an airport uniform, and a senator, whose name Ada knew but didn't bother trying to remember, were waiting for the redhead's return with the help that seemed to have been known was going to come. When they'd entered the room, Ada had leaned against the wall near the door and closed her eyes, her body tired and aching as it realized it hadn't gotten more than a few minutes of sleep for a week.

"This is it?" a rather raspy voice asked very bitterly. Ada opened her emerald eyes and looked at the short, chubby man dressed in a decent suit. His hair, dark grey or brown, was slicked back with some oily substance, giving him a rather gross look to her. His eyes were small, his jowls were rather large, and he reeked of dirty politics. "Are there at least reinforcements?"

"Nope," Ada stated before Leon, who stood with one arm over his chest and the other arm perpendicular to the first with his fingers near his jaw, could. The agent's shoulders tensed and Ada sighed. She hadn't meant to upset him even more than she already had. She knew she was pushing her luck when it came to the man. And she didn't quite understand why he was so furious with her anyway. She refused, absolutely refused, to believe that Leon hated her.

"Do you at least have a plan?" the portly man questioned bitterly, shooting Ada a dark look. She rolled her eyes in response.

Leon's arms dropped to his sides suddenly and he nodded his head. "We're running across the lobby," he stated as if there was no other idea ever. Ada wanted to laugh at the look on the senator's face.

She subsequently realized she'd been wanted to laugh all night. Odd, really. She typically didn't laugh in a mission unless it was at something Leon did or said. The man, not surprisingly, was the only person she thought was ever funny. His humor had kept her smiling through Raccoon, even when she'd been attacked by Birkin.

"What?! The lobby's crawling with those things!" the man barked furiously, staring Leon in the eyes. Well, more like looking up and trying to meet Leon's eyes. But the agent was obviously using his height to his advantage. He looked down at the senator but didn't respond.

"They're slow, we're fast. It's open. If we run fast, we'll get past them," Ada stated bluntly, coming to Leon's aid. The agent glanced back at her, a sudden look of thanks flickering across his face. She smiled pleasantly at him and he looked back at the senator. She decided that as soon as they got out of the airport, she was going to talk to the agent. She would tell him about where she'd planned on going once she made it into Washington D.C.

"And who made you the genius of the situation?" the man growled, staring at Ada with something akin to hatred. Of course. The coward didn't want to run near the zombies.

Ada stood and walked over to him, gently tracing her fingers over the grip of the Anaconda. The deadly revolver glistened in a light that spilled into the window from outside, almost as if the people outside wanted her to scare the senator. "Who made me the genius of the situation?" she asked, her voice a deadly whisper. She saw Leon shift uncomfortably. "Raccoon City did. I used the same tactic as the one Leon's offering at the moment. It's the smartest idea at the moment."

"Raccoon City?" the big man whispered behind her. "Isn't that-"

"Yes," the woman interrupted softly. Ada could feel their eyes, everybody's eyes, on her and something inside her shied away from the sudden attention, much like a nervous horse shying from an unfamiliar object. She stepped away from the senator and looked at Leon.

"We'll stick together and run fast. We'll kill the ones we can and avoid the rest. Avoid getting bit and avoid stopping. We can't take the chance of getting infected," Leon said steadily, his eyes finding Ada's. They seemed to hold each other's eyes for an eternity as the others started to move towards the door but then he broke the connection and walked towards the door.

"Be still my beating heart," Ada whispered under her breath as soon as Leon was out of earshot.

---

The thuds of dress shoes, high heels, sneakers, and boots on the linoleum created some kind of twisted chorus for them as they ran through a section of terminal. Leon lead the way with the three civilians following him, then the senator and the soldiers and finally Ada, who brought up the rear of the group.

Leon had spared his second handgun, a nine millimeter Ada hadn't bothered to examine, to her so she didn't have to waste the revolver's rounds. She shot, as always, with a deadly accuracy she'd built through her years. Zombies collapsed every few feet as Ada's deadly shots came into contact with their brains. Leon's louder USP echoed her own gun while the two automatics, she could easily recognize the M4, spewed out rounds far more uncommonly.

Ada shot a zombie that reached for the little girl that was with Claire and the redhead shot her a thankful look. Ada ignored the look and paid attention to the undead surrounding them instead. Thanks could be offered as soon as they got out of the building infested with the undead. Infection was not an option. Not for Ada.

The man with the M4 was supporting the senator, who'd hurt his leg sometime before Ada had met Leon or any of the others, and one of them suddenly lost his footing. The overweight senator stumbled to his feet and ran to Langley, who'd turned out to be the senator's secretary, and continued to flee. Ada was about five feet away from the majority of the group, dealing with the zombies that surrounded them.

The big man stood and started to back himself into a corner as they all ran past, his M4 spitting out hot lead. Zombies stumbled forward, only to be eaten at by the rounds from the automatic. But then the gun stopped firing and the man cried out in pain and shock. Ada found herself looking over suddenly and staring in shock at the zombie that latched onto the man's right arm, its teeth covered in blood that welled out over the wound.

With the M4 dangling loosely from his right hand, he yanked a handgun from a holster and popped off one round, killing the zombie instantly. He clutched his wounded arm and the zombies seemed to slow their shuffling walk, as if willing to give everybody a moment to say goodbye.

"Greg!" the woman cried, trying to run to her friend. Leon caught her arm and braced himself, preventing her from running to the man, Greg.

"Greg… You got this?" Leon asked, his voice lacking any emotions. Ada lowered her gaze and started towards the rest of them, ignoring the undead around her. Greg must've responded in some kind of motion because Leon started tugging on the woman's arm and pulled her away from the crowding undead.

A zombie's fingers brushed Ada's cheek and she brought her leg up in a violent kick, planting her boot against its chest with enough force to knock it onto the floor. Ada wanted to put a round in its head for the man that was going to die but instead she walked over to Leon and the others.

"Greg!" the woman cried again as Leon struggled to make her run. Ada grabbed her other arm and together they forced her to run towards the lobby. "Greg!!"

The M4 suddenly started shooting again, seeming to give them hope in some sick kind of way. The rattling cracks of the gun continued for a few more minutes before, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped.

A/N: Sorry if the lines aren't exactly the same as in the movie. And yeah…poor Greg…


	3. Gene Virus

Resident Evil Degeneration

_The Gene Virus… Even worse than is sibling, the G-Virus is luckily much rarer. In the Raccoon City incident, the only known G-Virus weapon was created accidentally. The virus is much more violent than the T-Virus. The G-Virus mutates when its host is injured, creating a more powerful and more grotesque form. But the virus also has another problem. Other than its constant mutations, the virus has a sole purpose. Reproduce. And therein lies the next problem._

_The G-Virus, unlike the T-Virus, can only be spread through blood relatives. That's why, in Raccoon City, the monster infected with the virus was constantly hunting after his daughter. Daughters, sons, sisters, brothers, even parents are susceptible to the virus. But the rest of us are safe. _

_Upon entering Raccoon City, it was my job to get a sample of the G-Virus. And I did. But not the sample I'd intended to get. No, my mission was…compromised so I grabbed the next best thing; a heavily tainted piece of the monster's tissue. It was too mutated to be any use other than being able to boast about having it. But the true sample of the G-Virus was lost forever, along with the pendent it had been hidden in._

_However, I heard about a new G-Virus sample from some of my many contacts. They claimed that WilPharma, the newest pharmaceutical company on the block, has a sample of the G-Virus. This was rather confusing since the last samples of the virus had been underneath the city in a lab primed to blow. Of course, I was on 'vacation' at the time of the call so I told him to deal with it and left._

_And that's when I ended up in Harvardville. The city who was home of the new WilPharma Dome. I wonder, even now, if the real reason I chose Harvardville instead of any of the closer cities was because I secretly wanted to know. I wonder if the old me is still alive and still wanting to know everything about anything. But that doesn't matter._

---

The lobby was a complete wreck. Chairs and rubble were everywhere and a platform like thing had been created by the crumpled nose of a plane. She wondered if the platform was a chunk of the fallen wall but it was too dark to truly tell what it was.

In the back of her mind, she remembered the rumbling airport and the explosion right before the sudden attack of zombies. Examining the crumbled aircraft, she guessed the plane was the cause. She could smell stale smoke, oil, and blood as they walked carefully over to the platform, their eyes searching carefully for the undead. The woman, who moments before had been screaming for her friend, mumbled that they needed to get to higher ground so they could have the advantage over the zombies.

Ada was the first to climb onto the platform and as the others clambered up onto it, she walked to the front of it and looked down on the crowd of the undead. For some reason, Greg's death was bothering her more than it should. Maybe it was because she knew that, if she had really tried, she could've stopped his death from occurring. That and nobody that fought for good things deserved to die, even if he was an ignorant man.

She heard sudden footsteps, heavy enough to tell her who it was, and made sure to erase any and all emotion from her face. Her green eyes peered out over the crowded zombies empathetically while Leon stopped at her side. His shoulder was close to hers but at the moment, she didn't notice. Or at least was forcing herself not to notice.

"And how are we going across that?" the senator growled, poking one stubby finger in the direction of the undead. Ada waited, listening for Leon's response. The agent knew how to handle people better than she did. He wouldn't snap and snarl and bark at the question like she would. But for some reason, Leon didn't respond to the senator's question. He stared out over the undead, obviously thinking up a way to get across without dieing. So, since he was doing them a favor, she deemed it necessary for her to do the same for him.

"We'll shoot and run," she stated simply, her hand tightening its grip on the nine millimeter Leon had handed over. The senator shot her a dirty look and she coldly returned it. There wasn't a person alive who could hold her gaze for more than a few minutes. Even Wesker had never looked her in the eyes.

Inwardly, she cringed and her teeth clenched together. There was…somebody… Somebody who could hold her gaze. She didn't understand how he could do it. But he always had. He'd always been able to look her in the eyes and pick apart her soul as if she wasn't as complex as she made herself out to be. He'd done it the most in Raccoon City, when they'd stop and talk about something, a plan usually, and he'd look into her green eyes, his blue ones curious and not in the least bit afraid. Maybe it had been his innocence. Maybe that's why, even though he still could do it, he didn't hold her gaze as much anymore. His innocence had been washed out of him through his years, she guessed.

"-as many as we can," Leon said suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. She realized, slightly guiltily, that her reverie had made her block out whatever Leon was telling the others. The agent luckily didn't notice and aimed carefully, shooting a zombie down in the lobby. Its head snapped to the side as the bullet struck it and the once moving corpse collapsed. Ada noticed the other soldier step up and start shooting carefully. She was making sure she didn't waste any ammo.

A shrill, piercing cry quivered through the air and Ada turned quickly. She leveled her gun at the darker-than-the-shadows shapes that shuffled after the woman in the airport uniform. Claire rushed forward to help the stumbling woman, grabbing her arms and tugging carefully, while Ada instantly started shooting. Five rounds later and the zombies were dead again, blood oozing from their new wounds and onto the floor. But another cry alerted her and Ada turned to see more dark shapes.

"They're over here too!" Claire cried, shielding the group of civilians with one arm and pointing at a crowd of undead with her other one. The undead shuffled and the stench of decay rushed towards Ada suddenly. She cringed, realizing they were standing near a draft or something, but didn't bother to cover her nose. The reek, as bad as it was, couldn't kill her like the creatures themselves could.

Ada shot those as well, her gun snapping rather weakly in her hands. The gun Leon had given her, small as it was, did its job effectively and the four or so zombies collapsed to the ground, their smell going with them. Ada ejected the clip and yanked a new one from her sweater, where she'd placed the three clips for the gun. She slapped the fresh clip into the gun and looked back at Leon and the soldier. They'd turned their attention back to the lobby after noticing that Ada had control of the situation on the platform.

That's when moans echoed from where they'd come from. Ada looked over and saw the undead shambling through the wreckage caused by the plane, the wreckage she and the other humans had just walked across. Their arms stretched emptily towards the living flesh on the platform and Ada couldn't help but notice that they, the living, had successfully made themselves trapped on a platform that might as well have had huge neon lights pointing towards them. Whatever method the undead incorporated to hunt their prey, being a few feet off the ground wasn't going to help the humans.

That's when she saw violent movement. The senator was cowering and, as Leon and the soldier continued to open up a decent pathway through the undead, he was prepared to take it as soon as possible. Oh, but Ada wasn't going to let that happen. There was a little girl standing in front of him, her scared eyes moving back and forth over the people standing around her, and the Eurasian woman wasn't going to let her get hurt because of the senator's self centered attitude. So, as he started to push the little girl, Ada stepped forward and planted the muzzled of Leon's gun to his throat. She knew that even though it was cooled down, it was still warm to the touch and rather unpleasant.

"You'd be smart," she purred pleasantly, "to stay where you are and not move a muscle. We'll all run when the time comes. Until then, you'll all stand here like good little boys and girls and _wait_."

He swallowed thickly and she saw the retort building on his tongue. She could only imagine he was about to use his position in the government to his advantage but she wasn't going to cower down to him because of that. Honestly, that didn't frighten her in any way. She'd dealt with people higher in the food chain than the senator. But, before they could say anything, the blonde woman barked out an order. Run. Their path was as cleared as it was going to be.

"No looking back. It's all for one, one for all!" the female soldier ordered, continuing on her previous shout. Everybody started for the edge of the platform but Ada saw, in Claire's eyes, defiance that the raven haired woman knew all too well.

"I'm not going to leave Rani behind if she happens to trip!" Claire snapped angrily. Ada was about to say something when Leon stepped closer to them, his eyes steady and stoic but still moving and examining the airport. He was secretly looking out for any close incoming zombies.

"Let Angela take her. She can protect her easier," Leon ordered finally. Claire looked upset for a moment but as self-preservation set in she sent the small girl to Angela, the blonde soldier who finally had a name. The woman took the girl's hand and they all ran. The living humans stumbled and jumped from the platform and hit the linoleum in a overly loud noise in the otherwise silent airport.

Ada and Leon found themselves towards the back as the others rushed forward, panic racing through their civilian minds. Even Claire was trying to get away as fast as possible, the little girl almost forgotten. But the redhead carefully cast the child worried glances every now and then. The Eurasian woman sighed bitterly and aimed carefully at incoming zombies, never breaking stride. She knew how to run and shoot at the same time. It was sometimes difficult because she found herself focusing on her targets instead of where she was running but otherwise she had it covered completely.

Angela suddenly hit the ground as a man, a big and rather bulky zombie, slammed into her. She shouted at the girl who was whimpering and crying to run and she did just that, fleeing after Claire and the others. Angela struggled viciously and Leon turned his attention to the fallen soldier. But Ada shook her head at the blond agent and motioned at the surrounding undead. He started to provide cover for Ada, who instantly ran over to Angela.

Ada grabbed onto the undead man's shoulders, inwardly cringing as her fingers sank into his spongy flesh. He was already bloated as decay settled into him. She doubted that it was supposed to move so quickly. Her muscles strained as she struggled to pull him away from Angela, who was using her right arm to block the undead man's mouth from getting at her throat.

Ada tugged again, using all of her strength and then some, and tugged him off the soldier. Angela assisted the raven haired woman by slamming one of her boots into his sternum and knocking him back. Ada had, luckily, released him before Angela had kicked him and had moved out of his way. He stumbled back and Ada shot him in the head, a small fountain of blood spraying out of the back of his head and splattering the pillar behind him like a splatter of crimson paint on a wall.

"Come on," Ada said, offering the soldier a hand. Angela took it with a very slick, sweat covered palm and stood, cringing slightly. "You okay?" she asked, casting the soldier a curious look. If Angela had been bitten, Ada wouldn't hesitate to shoot her in the head.

"Yeah. He must've bruised my rips when he knocked me down," Angela said, shrugging at her question. She looked around curiously and asked, "The girl?"

"Safe, now let's go," Leon suddenly said, slapping another clip into his gun as he spoke.

Angela took off, firing off sparse rounds into the crowd of zombies moving in behind them. She cast a curious glance over her shoulder and must've seen something that was rather discomforting because she looked down again and ran even faster.

Ada and Leon hurried towards the exit, side-by-side, without even bothering to fire at the crowd that was getting ever closer to them. Their boots slapped the ground loudly and Ada noticed light pouring into the lobby from outside. Something in her ordered her to not go into the light but Leon grabbed her wrist unexpectedly, eerily reminiscent of Raccoon City, and they sprinted into the blinding light of the outside world and into freedom.

A/N: A couple quick things. I'm going to try and get updates out as quickly as usual but I…uh…kinda broke two of my knuckles on my right hand and I'm finding it incredibly difficult to type. So, updates will be slower. On another note, I hated this chapter. I'm sorry if it sucked. I'm not really thinking clearly so I apologize. I'll make the next couple better. (Especially since they're now out of the airport.)


	4. WilPharma

Resident Evil Degeneration

_WilPharma…a pharmaceutical company that, as soon as it could, stepped into Umbrella's footsteps. Or so it seemed. Nobody truly understand the motives behind WilPharma. They started to experiment on things they shouldn't experiment on. People saw pictures from India and that caused the massive riots outside of the Harvardville Airport that day._

_They were hated. All pharmaceutical companies were hated after Umbrella's vicious 'attack' on Raccoon City. But WilPharma was frowned upon the most. I'm not even certain why. Maybe it had to do with the pictures from India. But even before the Indian incident, WilPharma was frowned upon and treated like the evil villain in some cheesy horror film. Of course, this was probably true. But the theories the citizens of the world came up with were absolutely ridiculous. _

_Suspicions only built when Harvardville became home to the new Dome, a facility that was to be used for 'humane' research and other experiments. Everybody knew they were working with viruses, one in particular whose name was going to be in history books around the world. But nobody could find enough proof that they were evil and that they needed to be killed and all that good stuff. Especially since Harvardville native Senator Ron Davis owned the majority of the stocks of the corporation and with the senator came the power of the United States government._

_However, the President and his closest followers didn't trust or help Davis. Perhaps that's why Davis was cornered and hated as easily as he was while President Graham sat in his office, sipping coffee, and smiling. Of course, that image is purely theoretical. Though, at the time of the outbreak, President Graham was probably getting a nasty wake-up call, which in turn affected one particular government agent._

_Next comes the question of whether or not Umbrella's super virus, the Gene Virus, was in WilPharma's hands. Now, had that been true, WilPharma would've been crushed. The government, possibly fearing for themselves, would've stepped up and planted a big __**closed **__sign on WilPharma's buildings. Of course, none of us truly expected what was to come that night. Not even WilPharma or Senator Davis…_

---

The light turned out to be spotlights, flashlights, and even a helicopter shining into their eyes. Ada stumbled out of the airport's doors, her right hand snapping up to shield her sensitive eyes against the vicious light. Leon's hand remained on her wrist for a few more minutes as the lights lowered from their faces and the men started past him. Ada recognized them. Military. Marines, to be exact. They looked like they were wearing the wrong uniforms but she guessed it could've been because it was a citizen based mission and they didn't have to wear their typical gear.

Leon's hand abruptly fell from her wrist, prompting her to look over at the agent. As she looked at him curiously a man who had to be the CO of the Marines walked forward. He looked at Leon silently, his somber face reflecting Leon and Ada's, and he nodded at Leon faintly. She only caught the nod because of the movement from the corner of her eye. She noticed Leon return the nod before he glanced down at her. She looked away right as his eyes moved from the Marine to her face. Her heart ached, though she didn't know why. Maybe it was because he had a secret and she didn't.

"We should join the others," she said, her voice lacking any major emotions. She could feel his shock, almost as if it was radiating off of him like some kind of heat, but she refused to look at him. He didn't need to see her sudden weaknesses bubbling to the surface, weaknesses that shouldn't have even been there. Hell, she wasn't even certain why the weakness was there.

She started walking towards the others as she placed the nine millimeter in-between her sweater and shirts, leaving Leon behind. But he soon followed her and stayed close to her, only separated by a foot of air. They joined the others and Leon walked to the front of the group to talk to the others, leaving Ada behind near where Angela stood. The blonde woman was staring at the airport, her face neutral but her eyes burning with a cold fury Ada knew all too well.

"Aunt!" a young voice, hardly tainted by the terrors of the world suddenly cried. Ada looked up to see the young girl, her skin a soft tan that portrayed her ethnic background even better than her fading accent, break free from the group of survivors and run over to the fence that was sectioning off Harvardville Airport from the rest of the world. On the other side was a woman in typical Indian wear being held by two cops.

Right before the little girl made it to the fence, a man in light blue medical gear caught her and held her carefully. They were taking all precautions to stop the virus from making it to the outside world. He knelt down and held the girl by her arms as she stammered to her aunt about the horror she'd just survived, about the zombies and the gunshots. Ada felt a silent sorrow building in her but her still neutral face remained ever calm. But the thing that worried her the most was the fact that she could relate to the child. But that…that was different.

"Damn kids… Never did like them," a familiar voice grumbled from behind her. Ada turned carefully and noticed Leon watching her steadily. He, no doubt, feared for the senator's life. But Ada now recognized the senator. In the airport, it had not only been dark inside but she had found herself not caring about identities. She'd taken things as she'd seen them. But now she recognized the portly man. Senator Ron Davis. She narrowed her eyes, an odd distrust building in her.

Before anybody could truly react, Claire stomped over and smacked Davis, hard. The cup of hot liquid he'd been drinking - what it was, Ada didn't know or care - flew from his hands and fell onto the ground with a clatter. Davis stumbled slightly, the blanket that had been around his shoulders sliding off slightly.

"You bastard!" Claire snarled, her eyes burning with fury. "That little girl will have nightmares because of that place!" She stormed off towards the little girl, probably to help her calm down. Davis slowly straightened out along with the Marine's help. Leon watched the scene with something close to boredom. The Eurasian woman wanted to laugh. That wasn't normal for Leon. Not really.

Then, the government agent's blue eyes flickered down to her hand and she followed his gaze after his eyes took on a confused and slightly worried look. On her right hand, the palm of her right hand to be specific, was a bright splash of crimson. Blood, she realized calmly. She didn't feel any pain or any nausea so she had a funny feeling the blood wasn't hers. She carefully lifted her hand and looked at it. It looked like she'd grabbed something.

Another hand, this one clad in a fingerless leather glove, grabbed her hand. She hadn't even noticed Leon had moved closer to her. He was fast, she'd give him that. He was damned fast and quiet. And secretly, as he examined her hand, she felt her knees turning to jelly. She silently scolded herself for acting like a child, a teenager with a crush. But Leon's concern was also was touching. And very confusing.

"Where'd this come from?" he asked, releasing her hand. His anger from inside the airport seemed to be gone. All of a sudden, he was concerned with her wellbeing. That was…baffling… Sadly, he was switching between attitudes more often than she did and she was a woman.

"I don't know. I didn't get bit. Trust me, you'd know. I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in my brain if I was bit," she stated coolly, and a flicker of alarm and dismay coursed through his cerulean orbs. It disappeared in a split second but she couldn't help but notice it. The concern was…well…concerning her. It was literally Raccoon City all over again. He was taking care of her like she was the only thing that mattered. And to top it off, earlier he'd been, well, bored by Claire's attack on the senator but now, all of a sudden, he was showing her concern? Ada felt her head start to throb.

"Then…?" he mumbled. She shrugged and gently took a step backwards. "Maybe you touched something…" He was making up excuses now, she knew that. But he didn't seem to care if she noticed or not. She pulled his nine millimeter from her sweater, where she'd stuffed it next to her .44, and held it to him. He took it and the clips that she soon handed over as well and she smirked.

"I'm going to go get a drink of water. I hope you'll excuse me," she said, walking around him without waiting for an answer. Secretly, she bit her bottom lip hard enough to make it bleed and silently prayed that her heart would stop racing. And for her head to stop throbbing.

---

"I'm acting like a teenager. And he's as confusing as a teenager, too…" she grumbled to herself as she walked around in tight circles. The tent that a Marine said she could use to catch some sleep in was rather small and a portable sink was pretty much the only piece of furniture other than the bed. She guessed it was for one of the doctors instead of one of the Marines.

Wiping a cold hand over her face, Ada's mind went back to the blood on her hand. She'd washed it away in the sink, watching in an almost hypnotized like state as the crimson swirled around and around. Finally, with all the blood gone and some water in her, she'd taken to pacing. And pacing led her to thinking. Which in turn led her to thinking about the blood. Which led her to thinking about Leon. Which in turn gave her a headache. It was one huge circle really.

"The only thing I grabbed throughout the entire night was Leon…his gun…and…and…Angela's hand," she whispered aloud, looking at her pale palm. She remembered the strange slickness of Angela's palm. She'd blown it off as sweat, since everybody was sweating as adrenaline pumped through their veins rapidly, but now that she thought about it the other woman's hand was much too slick to be sweaty. No, it had to have been something else. Something…like blood.

A loud rumbling noise broke the relative silence of the world. Although ambulances, cop cars, and even helicopters surrounded the airport, they'd all become background noises to the Eurasian woman. Just as easily as she could forget about the zombies surrounded her, she could forget the loud vehicles grumbling outside. Until now.

The rumbling had a deep, bass like quality to it. Like diesel trucks, she noted. And there were several of them, if they were trucks. But she didn't bother walked outside. No, that wasn't really something she planned on doing. Let everybody else handle the trucks for a little while. She wanted to stay alone. Especially away from Leon, who had once again turned her into a small girl with a crush. But she wouldn't think about that. No, that just in turn led her to thinking about Leon's confusing behavior which just ended up giving her a headache.

Again she turned her mind to the blood. Was Angela bleeding? If so, something needed to be done. If Angela was infected than she had to be killed. Even if the antidote from Raccoon City could magically be brought to her, she'd die anyway. The antidote was rather slow working. And it had a terrible fail rate. But if it was something else's blood, the zombie's perhaps, then Angela was perfectly safe. But somehow, Ada doubted it was the zombie's blood.

With a yawn, Ada stalked over to the bed and plopped down onto it. She needed to rest. Her head was pounding. The sweater around her waist proved to be rather uncomfortable so, with quick fingers, she tugged it off and dropped it to the floor. Her other hand grabbed the .44 and stuffed it under her pillow. She never slept without a gun under her head. She closed her eyes and, thankfully without any thoughts, drifted off into a deep sleep.

---

The explosion made the world quiver just about as much as the airplane crashing into the building did. But this time, Ada's sensitive ears detected that it was indeed an explosion and not some giant metal bird crashing.

Groggily, she grabbed her revolver and swung her legs off the bed. As she stood, she heard cries of pain and horror outside, which were joined by the somber shouts of what had to be the Marines. She stumbled out of the tent and saw Leon, Angela, and Claire standing four or five feet away. She wasn't quite certain why they were there. But then she saw the distant glow. It was in front of the airport, she realized. Right in front of it.

The fire oozed smoke into the sky as it burned something. She guessed this was the explosion she'd heard and felt. Leon, having noticed she was there, suddenly motioned for her to go with them. Shoving the .44 in her thankfully deep pocket, after making sure the safety was on, she ran after the other three.

As they exited the maze of tents, waves of heat spilled onto their skin, a sharp contrast from the chilly fall air that they'd become accustomed to. Huge trucks lay crumbled in the blaze, their metallic bodies melting as the heat proved to be too much. It looked like one of the trucks had been blown up, its carcass opened to the world in a way that looked like the ribcage of some giant beast. Thankfully, there weren't any organs or body parts in this giant beast.

Ada instantly looked away from the blaze and examined what the others were doing. Here a soldier pulled a doctor from the fire, long tendrils of flame licking at his face like a lover trying to caress his cheek. There a doctor struggled with a fire extinguisher, trying to help put the blaze out without really knowing what to do. But Leon suddenly breaking away from the group grabbed her attention away from the ruined trucks and the roaring blaze. He jogged over to a man in a business suit who had silver-grey hair. The man stared at the fire blankly with a look that spoke of disbelief and confusion. Claire and Angela walked over as well, though Ada noticed that Angela kept back a little. Her suspicions about Angela and the blood from earlier, however, were shoved in the dirt as she examined the man.

She recognized him from somewhere. Though she couldn't exactly put her finger on it, she somehow knew his face. The glasses, the hair, the slightly "I'm-better-than-you" attitude he had… A name suddenly filled her mind: Frederic Downing.

Was this Downing? She couldn't truly tell. As Leon spoke to the man, Ada let her thoughts turn towards Raccoon City. She remembered walking through the dead city's sister city, trying to find somewhere safe to stay, when somebody had mentioned the G-Virus from her side. Her brain, dazed and weak thanks to the night of hell she'd just had, tried to comprehend what they were talking about but all she could hear was one man, a man with a British accent, mumbling that he got the last sample of….something.

Her memory failed her there, her body having ordered her to find something to eat and somewhere to stay. So, she'd listened to it and had turned her back on the men. But Downing…

She shook her head bitterly, trying to remember. Things immediately after Raccoon City tended to be foggy. Her body had tried to give up on her several times and instead of retaining information, her brain had forced her to go on. And a headache was starting to build as she tried to force herself to remember that walk through Raccoon's sister.

Davis was somehow right in front of Leon, having come from nowhere when Ada wasn't looking, and his harsh voice brought Ada's attention from her past to her present. She looked over and watched as Leon, towering over Davis, stared at the portly fellow with a look of indifference on his youthful face. For some odd reason, she suddenly doubted Leon would ever stop looking young. But the thought died as she listened to Davis growl at Leon.

"If you don't want to tell me…I'll go straight to the President," Davis threatened Leon, glaring up at the agent. Ada wanted to ask what exactly going to the President would do. If Leon was ordered to keep his mouth shut, there was no way the President was going to say anything either.

"The truth," Leon finally said, his voice holding the strict tone that one would use with a disobedient child. The senator, and everybody but Ada, gave him a confused look and stared at him. They expected him to continue. And, like the good agent he was, he did. "The truth about the government's involvement-"

"Doesn't exist," Ada stated, cutting the agent off. Her sleepy grogginess was completely gone, replaced by a rather cold feeling in the pit of her stomach that she always got when it came to Raccoon City. Even when she was simply thinking about Raccoon City, like earlier, that feeling was there. "It's false. The government wasn't involved in the creation of the T-Virus or in the 'distribution' in Raccoon City. No, that was completely Umbrella's stupidity."

Leon cast her a silent shocked look, almost like he couldn't believe she'd dare jump in to help the government. Truly, she didn't know whether or not the U.S. power had been involved. But at the moment, they didn't need anybody casting blame on the President and his fellow politicians.

"And how would you know?" Davis asked bitterly. But Angela, luckily for Ada, got them back on task about whatever they'd been talking about. Ada didn't even know _who_ wanted the truth. She was completely lost. Though she supposed that's what she got for not listening and instead just going into her own little world while they talked.

"But the government wasn't involved," she stated. Leon looked at her, his eyes still fairly shocked at Ada's sudden outburst on the government's behalf.

"Doesn't matter. They want the truth and they're looking to get it," he said bluntly. He cast Ada a look and she smiled at him happily. Yes, she would continue to let him believe that she was the evil woman who worked day and night for an evil madman. Let him continue to see her as nothing more than a pawn when she was oh-so much more. And when she was quite the opposite of what he thought. Or maybe he didn't think. She didn't know. Or care, at the moment.

"And if they can't get the truth?" Davis finally asked, staring at Leon again. Ada still didn't know who wanted the truth. Rather she was hoping somebody would say something about who wanted the truth.  
"At midnight they'll detonate bombs around the country that will release the virus in every major city," Leon stated. The word terrorist flashed in Ada's mind and she sighed a relatively bitter sigh. Too many people were using the T-Virus there days.

"Do we have an idea who these people are?" Downing suddenly asked, looking hopeful. But then he looked at Ada and she saw something, something like a deep primal fear. Like the fear a human feels when near a bear. Natural fear. She stared at him, a question burning in her mind. Why would he be afraid of her? And if he wasn't afraid of her, why was he afraid of the terrorists?

Leon shook his head but Claire spoke up all of a sudden, stating, "I think I know one of them. I ran into him in the airport before the outbreak. His name is…Curtis Miller." Ada looked at Leon, noticing the way he watched her expectantly. She shrugged. She hadn't been in that side of the airport so she didn't know if Miller had really been there or not. And she was getting somewhat sick and tired of him looking to her for the answers. This wasn't a mission. She didn't have to know anything, let alone everything. Of course, the agent wouldn't believe that. Not right now at least.

Angela suddenly walked away slowly and whispered, "That's not possible…" Everybody looked at her, confusion etched on their faces rather obviously. She looked back at them, her eyes wide with some other kind of fear. "Curtis Miller is…my brother…"

A/N: Again, I apologize if the lines are messed up. And Ada's being left in the dark for a reason. I'm not just making her out of it for the hell of it.


	5. Curtis Miller

Resident Evil Degeneration

_Curtis Miller. A man who lost everything he had in Raccoon City. His wife and child were in Raccoon during the outbreak of the T-Virus and were more than likely killed before the nuclear missile struck the city on the first of October. Of course, he and many other people tried to get into the city even after the nuke struck and annihilated everything. But, like all family members, he tried. And failed. And after that he hated pharmaceutical companies more than anybody. Especially WilPharma._

_Now, Umbrella had a reason to be hated. As did several others. But WilPharma… He targeted them for some unknown reason. Perhaps he knew something. Perhaps he was just a man without anything else to do. Probably the second one. But at least he stayed on his goal. Not many could say that they did that. _

_He's been arrested eight times. Three of those times were for disturbing the peace. Four of those times were for destruction of private property. Two were for verbal abuse. One was for trespassing. And the last time was for assault. And every time he landed himself in jail, his little sister was there to bail him out. She spent more money bailing him out then paying house bills or anything else. That's loving right there. And stupid. _

_Never did Angela ever tell her older sibling that he needed to stop doing anything. No, she supported his ideas. But I doubt it was because she loved him. It was probably because he supported her no matter what. She was probably just repaying the favor. Of course, that could just be the cold-hearted pessimist in me talking. I tend to do that a lot._

_Nonetheless… Curtis Miller got himself involved in the situation in Harvardville without truly meaning anything bad. He didn't mean to get hundreds of people killed. (Or perhaps he did. We'll never really know now.) He just didn't realize exactly what he was getting himself into. And if he did…well…he's a very cold-hearted man. And he makes me look like a princess with a heart of gold._

---

A shocked silence fell over the group, punctuated only by the crackle and pops of the destroyed truck. Ada narrowed her eyes at the blonde woman, noticing for the first time what the patch on her uniform said. S.R.T. Special Response Team. She was no soldier. She was some kind of task force designed for helping civilians. The Eurasian woman knocked that tiny piece of information away. It hardly mattered what type of occupation Angela had. All that should matter at the moment was what the woman had said. That her brother was a suspected terrorist.

"I don't think I'd admit that my brother was a homicidal killer who released a deadly virus in an airport and killed hundreds of people," Ada coldly stated, letting the darker side of herself show through suddenly. Her head was still aching dully and with the way things seemed to be going, she doubted it was going to go away any time soon.

"I know him!" Angela snapped, stepping closer to Ada. The raven haired woman stood up straighter and looked at Angela coldly. "He wouldn't do something like this!"

Davis suddenly walked over to her, standing right in front of Angela, and he snarled, "If you think he's such a good guy, then why don't you go and ask him?" Angela, her fists clenching dangerously, leaned closer to him with a scowl on her face. For a second, Ada expected her to hit him. But then the S.R.T. member cowered and shook her head. She turned and, with an air of anger about her, stormed off towards the tents.

Everybody stood silently for a few more moments, watching quietly as Angela disappeared while the flames started to die down. The Marines, their calm faces covered with soot and ash, started to step away from the fire. They cast the group curious looks but said nothing, almost like they didn't dare get themselves involved with them.

---

"Going somewhere?" Ada asked, walking over to Downing. The silver haired man jumped at her voice and cast her a slightly fearful look. He stood near a grey car, his keys dangling limply from his right hand. And he looked like he'd just been caught doing something bad, like stealing the car or keying it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I don't even know your name. But Leon and Angela are going to check on that brother of hers and the truck they're taking only fits two people in the cab. And Claire's with the little girl, helping her cope with not being near her aunt and all that good stuff. So, I was walking around and I saw you. Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"I'm uh… I'm going to the research facility to check on some data and look in on the antidote," he said, his voice relatively calm. He gently ran a hair through his silver hair, a motion that reminded Ada of a nervous man she'd known long ago. "And… And my name is Frederic Downing."

"Well… Wait… Antidote? For the T-Virus?" she asked, looking at him in silent shock. The last antidote that existed for the T-Virus was in Raccoon City, if she recalled correctly. And it wasn't always successful. According to reports, eight survivors, mostly civilians, had used the antidote to cure themselves. But two of them had turned anyway. Downing smiled though, a rather prideful smile.

"Yes. I'm the head researcher for WilPharma. I created an antidote for the virus. All of the Marines that came here today were vaccinated first. That way, even if they were bit, nothing would happen to them," he said pleasantly. All fear from earlier seemed to be gone now and she was rather glad. If he was the man she vaguely remembered from after Raccoon City then she'd find out eventually. Besides, for now she had to act like she didn't have any clue as to who he was or what he did or was doing.

"That's amazing," she admitted. She was rather impressed. She didn't really like the man but if he was indeed successful in finding a cure for the T-Virus than he deserved at least a little praise from her. "Would you…would you perhaps allow me to come with you? I'm not scientist but…"

He looked at her rather skeptically, obviously uncomfortable about the idea of her coming along. She had to wonder if it was that fear from earlier or if it was just the scientist in him deciding against her coming. She knew how scientists loved to keep things secretive. Especially if it was something as big as finding a cure for the T-Virus.

"I'll just sit back like a good little girl. Look, I don't even have a phone on me," she pointed out. Her revolver, however, was visible in her pocket. She hadn't bothered to go back into the tent to fetch her sweater. "And…that's just for protection. I'll even leave it behind if you so wish."

Downing smiled faintly and said, "While I don't think I'm supposed to let you… You can come. And no need to get rid of the gun. Though the guards might not be very pleasant about you carrying it."

A splinter of excitement pierced her pleasant exterior. She really wasn't going with Downing because she was bored. No… She really wanted to find out who he was. And she would find it out, even if it meant doing something she'd sworn off doing. She had to find out.

But, with a smirk planted firmly on her lips that betrayed her true triumph over him, she said, "Let me get my sweater and they'll never even notice it."

---

The car pulled up to an electronic security gate and Downing slid something out of the breast pocket of his suit jacket. It was a small keycard with a small square picture of his face planted on it. She recognized it as the typical ID used for most high security buildings. She'd once had one when she'd walked through Umbrella's halls, playing them like she played everybody. But back then, Umbrella hadn't been very high security. The government hadn't known about them. They were in their safe little cocoon of ignorance.

Frederic stopped next to a small panel with a small slit designed for the cardkey. As soon as the window on the car was rolled down, he leaned out the window and slipped the card through the slit. A soft beeping noise filled the air and Downing jerked back slightly, obviously confused. Ada leaned forward in her seatbelt to see what was going on, since Downing's grey clad back was in her way. Downing mumbled something incomprehensible and tried again. The beeping, which Ada know recognized as the sound of rejection, echoed out at him again.

"This… This has never happened to me before," Downing said, casting Ada an apologetic glance. "I'll have to use the emergency bypass code." He turned his attention back to the panel and Ada leaned back in her seat.

She looked out of the windshield and towards the monstrous building they were going to. Its massiveness and its glowing lights really didn't belong. The sound of typing broke her from her thoughts and a loud buzz responded to him. The red and white security gates tipped upwards towards the sky and Downing continued driving towards the research facility.

As soon as they parked, Ada stepped out of the car and pulled her sweater on. It was rather baggy and it had a Killer Whale leaping over the simple printed name Alaska over her collar bone. She was using the sweater to not only hide the gun but to make herself look weaker than she truly was. Nobody took a woman in blue jeans and a baggy sweater that had sleeves that slid over her hands seriously.

Downing started off towards the building and Ada followed him, noticing everything. The cold-hearted side of her seemed to twitch and struggle in an attempt to get back to the surface and regain control but Ada simply kept walking and remaining calm. Though…it would be easy to off Downing and-

She shut the thoughts away as Downing, instead of leading her to the huge building, led her to the Dome. She cocked her head in confusion and asked, "The Dome is your research center instead of that?"

He nodded and looked back over his shoulder, stating, "You'll see why we like using the Dome rather than using that building once we get to my office. …You… You never told me your name."

"Oh… I apologize. It's Ada Wong," she replied, smiling casually at him. But she saw it. Oh, she saw it. A flicker of distrust and fear in his eyes. She felt her fingers itch and try to curl into fists. She almost imagined she could hear the sound of the .44 being torn from her pocket and firing a round that would catch him in-between his shoulder blades.

"Lovely name Miss Wong," he said pleasantly enough. But she heard the tiny quake in his voice. That was a rather lovely sound. She still didn't quite understand why he was afraid of her but the fact that she could somehow still inspire fear in men somewhat comforted her. She had been beginning to think that she'd lost one of her biggest talents.

They stopped in front of the Dome and Downing, like a gentleman, went to open the door for her. He might've started to say something but Ada stepped forward and he opened the door. She was hardly shocked when a gust of air smacked her in the face though she did blink painfully. Shock was something she didn't feel, not since her childhood. But she still needed her eyes.

"The Dome is kept standing by-"

"A different air pressure inside than outside," Ada finished. "Impressive really. I've only seen this incorporated in two other buildings over my lifetime and one of those was in Germany. But I'm certain there are more around the world, yeah?"

He nodded, smiling widely now. "You know a lot about…well… Air pressure inside domes I suppose."

"I study all the time and I read. A lot," she lied in response. Well, truly she wasn't lying. But books and studying weren't where she got the majority of her information from. There was only so much you could learn from books anyway.

Downing smiled and Ada walked through the doorway. She looked around, a slight feeling of awe overcoming her. The inside of the building was quite elegant. Large pillars held the roof over their heads standing and the roof itself curved in a semi circle over their heads. The tile color matched the wall color. But her attention was almost immediately captured by a large object in the center of the room.

It was a large, almost circular glass dome that was obviously a replica of the giant they were now standing in. She could see a control panel in front of it and Downing walked to it with a businesslike attitude. He stopped before it and she walked to his side.

"The Dome is separated into sections," he started. Ada watched as he started to tap in commands and a hologram appeared in the center of the glass dome. It looked like some kind of building layouts, with one large thing appearing in red and separating into smaller, different colored pieces. Each piece was detailed greatly but the most interesting part was the huge number printed atop the pieces. Ada raised an eyebrow.

"Separated by class of research?" she asked. He cast her a shocked, and confused, look. She smiled and said, "Each has a number on it. Either you number your buildings or they're classified. And going by the typical classification numbers, I'd say four is the best and zero is the worst."

"That's amazing," Downing stated, looking at her with something close to admiration. Most normal women would've blushed at his comment. But Ada just let her smile grow, as if she was cocky, and nodded. "Well, we're going to level 0, where my office is."

---

He led her through a rather simple hallway but on each side of the hall were rooms. Large windows overlooked the rooms, revealing scientists experimenting on rats and even a rabbit. She felt a cold sense of hate building in her chest. If experimenting on animals was the weakest, safest level…what was level 4?

"Here we are," Downing said, suddenly opening a door. Ada nodded at him and walked in. And her breath was taken away.

Ada had always loved sightseeing. That was probably the only thing she'd ever had to look forward to (other than a certain man whose name shall not be mentioned) on her missions. She loved being able to see the mountains of Alaska and the volcanoes of Hawaii. She'd seen the lovely buildings of Italy and Big Ben in London, England. And this was really no different.

Downing's office overlooked a huge 'garden,' which was the only word that seemed to work in Ada's mind. A huge tower led up into the building, with catwalks leading to different sections. She realized it was an elevator tower and watched as the elevator, in the glass tube that served as the body of the tower, slid upward. Surrounding the tower were small pools of water that were obviously being pumped into the area from a much larger tank. Then around the water were paths and outside of the paths were trees and small fields of vibrant green grass. She could almost smell the plants.

Without really realizing it, she had walked over to the window and was standing as close to it as possible. Her green eyes peered out until she heard footsteps behind her and she turned to see Downing walking over to his desk. She walked closer to him, standing near the edge of his desk so she didn't look like she was trying to see his computer.

"What kind of research do you do, other than the antidote?" she queried conversationally. He tapped a couple keys and looked at the screen for a second, almost thoughtfully, before he glanced at her.

"I'm mostly in viral research, I suppose. I don't really deal with anything else," he stated. Suddenly, a soft chiming sound filled the office. Ada's eyes narrowed dangerously as Downing slid a phone from his pocket. He glanced at the name on the screen and sighed bitterly. "Let me take this," he said to her. Turning slightly in his chair, so his shoulder faced her, he answered the phone. "Hello? Oh…hello senator… Of…of course senator. Yes. Good-bye."

He snapped the phone shut and Ada coolly asked, "Did he tell you not to tell me something?" Oh, how she doubted that even as she asked him. She'd been somewhat able to hear Davis on the other end. The man was rather loud. But never once had he said something that sounded like 'don't tell her anything.'

"Um… Sort of… Here. I want to show you something," he said, gently motioning towards the computer. She stepped around the desk and he pulled up a file, even going so far as to turn the monitor towards her slightly.

As soon as it opened, Ada's heart stopped. The screen was mostly white with odd little black circles squirming about. But the thing that stood out the most was the huge black circular things with odd little things coming off of them. She recognized that. And as if on cue, her right side started to ache dully. And an image came to mind. His face twisted by mutations. His skin peeling like a snake's skin that it was shedding. His teeth gleaming dully. She swallowed, praying that Downing didn't notice her discomfort.

"This…is the G-Virus," he said, confirming her horror. She remembered Leon smashing into her as the dangerous, and extremely sharp, claws groped the air blindly, trying to hit Ada and the young cop who was so daringly protecting her.

"I have to tell him," she whispered to herself. Downing looked up at her though it was obvious he didn't know what she'd said. "I…I asked… Is this what Davis didn't what you to show me?"

He nodded and she swallowed thickly. Old nightmares itched to grip her mind just as easily as they had through the seven years. She could almost hear Leon's distant voice praying that she was okay and that she wouldn't die on him. She could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I…" she started but found herself unable to form a sentence. She noticed that Downing was giving her a rather confused look so she calmly ordered herself to relax and swallowed again. "Why? Why wouldn't Davis… No, scratch that… How did you get it?"

"Um…less than…accepted ways," he said, looking away almost shyly. She narrowed her eyes at him but he didn't notice since his head was turned down and away from her.

"The Black Market," she stated coolly. He flinched at her voice but nodded faintly. She doubted he'd meant to nod at her statement. "Hm…"

"…I'm going to go get the sample," he said, standing. She stared at him in confusion. The G-Virus sample? The antidote? But before she could say anything, Downing walked to the door and said, "I'll be right back."

And with that, he was gone, shutting the door with a quiet click. She sighed softly and knelt down. Her hands, cold with shock, tugged the hem of her right pant leg up, revealing one leather boot. The boot was nearly knee high, ending right before it met her knee. And hidden right above her ankle was a slender phone. It was actually her PDA but she'd never bothered to buy a phone since the PDA was just as good, if not better. Casually, she slid it out and let her pant leg fall again. As she stood, she gently punched in an L and the simple name, four letters, and heard the sound of electronic buttons being pushed met her ears.

She walked casually over to the window and listened to the phone ring before a somber voice carefully asked, "Hello?"

"Bet you didn't know I had your number, did you," she purred casually. Leon was probably extremely pissed as he realized who he was talking to so she quickly decided against teasing. "Leon… I went with Downing to the Dome, since you went with Angela to find Curtis. Downing has a G-Virus sample here."

"What? That's not possible," he said bitterly. "There were only two samples left and one of them was…" She imagined a small girl clutching his hand and leaning against him, her eyes exhausted.

"Yes, I know. He said he got it off the Black Market but I doubt that. Look…he went to get the sample, either of the G-Virus or the antidote. You need-"

She was cut off by the office phone suddenly ringing. Ada cast it a confused look and heard Leon saying her name. She stepped towards the phone as Leon asked, "Ada, what's wrong?"

"The office phone is ringing," she explained. "Give me a second, I'm going to answer it." He said her name again but she set the PDA on the desk. At least he would still be able to hear her. She scooped up the phone and held it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ada," Downing said, his voice muffled and he was breathing heavily. She heard an odd chiming noise in the background. "There's a bomb in the building," he continued. Shock rippled through her. "I saw a man carrying a silver case and he set up a time bomb."

She walked over to the window, against her better judgment, and saw a man she recognized from pictures. Curtis Miller. A silver briefcase was in his hand. She heard Downing stammering over the phone still before an odd noise met her ears. The noise of a phone line being cut.

Ada reacted on instinct. She dropped the phone and stumbled away from the window, praying, hoping. She heard Leon say her name again before a loud clap of thunder-no not thunder, an explosion-hit her ears. The explosion rippled through the building and the world turned white before turning black. And the last thing Ada heard before the blackness was Leon's panicked voice calling her name.

A/N: Well, I'm going to be rather blunt. Only two people have continued to review. And they both know why I'm changing things the way I am. Since they know and nobody else is reviewing, I'm not going to bother explaining myself. But, feel free to ask in a review. (I'm just…sick of explaining myself since my two reviewers already know everything.) Yes, I'm mean. Oh well.


	6. Mutations

Resident Evil Degeneration

_Mutations are truly a curious thing… I once met a scientist who claimed that everything mutates. He said that even healthy humans mutate. "We age," he explained. "Our bodies change as we age. Our bodies almost go through a mutation like stage when we hit puberty. It's technically mutating." I've always wondered on whether he was right or not. Did everything mutate? Or was he off his rocker?_

_The G-Virus causes violent mutations, typically sparked by injury or harm of any form brought to the body. The worse the harm is, the worse the mutation is. However, the mutations in both of the only known G-Virus specimens to actually become monsters were extremely similar. Both grew a massive eyeball on their right bicep, for some still unknown reason. (That was something William Birkin, creator of the virus, took to his grave.) Both grow extreme muscle mass and they become several feet larger. They lose any recognizable facial features by the second mutation and by the third they're completely different. William Birkin was a prime example of this. _

_However, these mutations aren't good things or bad things. Really, the good and the bad balance each other out in the end. The virus makes the creature extremely violent, uncontrollable and that is only aided by the extreme muscle growth and the addition of gigantic claws on the right hand. But they're rather clumsy. They're fast but they have mistakes. They're highly unstable and they can retain memories if an outside stimulus, a picture or a familiar trinket, are shown. They're not good bio-weapons. Which is why the sample I gave my 'superiors' didn't help whatsoever. Not only was it simply too mutated, too ruined, but the G-Virus proved to be a terrible project. It was only good for destruction. Until little Sherry Birkin became immune._

_But that's something completely different…something I'm not entitled to speak about. An innocent amongst evil madmen, a child who hadn't deserved her horrible fate, Sherry is not my place to talk about._

_Going back to mutations… The T-Virus also caused mutations. The human body, once infected, can enter a type of sleep and the virus, like all viruses, will mutate. This creates the violent, fast, and deadly crimson head. The crimson head, upon being left alone long enough, will mutate into a suspen-dead. Then, the suspend-dead will become a licker, a rather vicious monster._

_Viruses through the ages have mutated into deadlier, stronger things. Every time humans created, every time they annihilated yet another threat to the species, the viruses had to learn to fight back. And they fought back by mutating. So…perhaps the scientist was correct in his theory that everything mutates. Some mutate into grotesque beasts only wanting to kill and murder while others simply 'mutate' into their adult forms. Mutations… Scary to think that they may be controlling our lives. _

---

Ada's brain registered the sound of fluttering paper before her body registered any other feeling. She heard what sounded like thousands of sheets of paper falling around her and her brain formed a picture of a large field with paper falling down on her like snow. But then the pain hit her.

Years of training her body to a state of near perfection led Ada to feeling pain even before her brain could fully receive the signal that something was wrong at all. She hissed, her teeth clamped together and the air escaping them in a soft whistling sound and she forced her eyes open. The world was blurry but she could somewhat see a desk near her. Its tan-brown body was covered in scrapes, caused by some kind of sharp object. Ada forced herself to focus on the desk just a little more and the blurriness started to fade.

The raven haired woman moved her arms, which felt vaguely distant from the rest of her body, and pushed her upper torso away from the ground. Pain rippled up and down her leg, from ankle to thigh, but she ignored it. One thing at a time.

Looking to her right, Ada spotted where the sound of fluttering paper was coming from. The entire window that had separated the inner section of the Dome from Downing's office had been ruined and the remainder of the building was falling slightly away. White paper rained down from the floors above, probably coating the ruined garden in ivory. An explosion, she knew, was the only thing that could create such mass destruction.

A warm liquid was seeping across her right leg and caught Ada's attention. She breathed out sharply as she looked down and saw what the problem was. The jeans covering her calf and thigh were quickly turning a black-purple color as blood rushed out of her leg. Two shards of glass stood like mini towers in her leg, a small piece lodged in her calf while a larger shard resided in her thigh. The two pieces must've struck her when the glass had been blown out of its frame since she'd been unable to completely collapse and avoid the glass.

"This is going to sting," she breathed to nobody in particular before reaching out with her right hand and supporting herself with her left. She carefully grasped the small shard first with her index and thumb and, in a motion she'd used several times through her life, she jerked her hand up in one clean movement and the glass slid out of her skin without too much pain. Blood trickled from the wound. Luckily her leather boot had prevented the glass from doing too much damage.

She chucked the small piece away and heard it strike something before she turned her attention back to the larger piece. Again she carefully clutched the piece of glass and tugged it out in the same manner. Hot blood gushed out from the large cut and she moved into a sitting position so her arms were free. She carelessly tugged her sweater off and tugged on the sleeve. It was going to be rather difficult ripping the sleeve off.

With quick fingers, she tugged the left leg of her jeans up and revealed her other boot. She carefully reached down and grabbed a slender knife, made out of ceramic instead of metal to avoid detection, and held it loosely in her right hand while holding the sweater in her left. She slid the knife into the fabric and with a slight jerk sawed through the cloth. As soon as the sleeve was freed from the rest of the sweater, she dragged the blade of the knife through the length of the sleeve, splitting it open. She then let the knife drop to the floor next to her and dropped the sweater onto her lap. She leaned forward and wrapped the sweater around her calf, making sure to tie it quite tightly to stop the blood floor.

She turned her attention to her thigh and looked down at the sweater. She would need a large section for her thigh. Ada scooped up the knife again and quickly cut the other sleeve off. Then, she slit the sweater open, down the middle, and cut about half of the sweater off. All that she continued to hold was the bottom section of the sweater, the Killer Whale leaping over Alaska and the rest of the sweater landing on the floor. She then calmly wrapped the remaining piece of the sweater around her thigh and tied it off. Immediately, the dark fabric started to soak up the crimson liquid seeping from her leg.

Her task done, she slid the blade back into its sheath and looked back out at the garden. Somehow she doubted that Curtis Miller had been completely at fault for the explosion in the Dome. It was rather suspicious that Downing had left right before the bomb had gone off. That and he just happened to have not only seen Miller but also know that Miller had set a time bomb? Unlikely.

She shook her head quietly and turned her attention to the PDA that had been blown off of the desk by the explosion. She grabbed it and looked at the screen. A huge crack ran down the center of the plastic and it didn't light up when she tried pressing buttons. With a rather bitter sigh she tucked it into her left pocket, where it clicked against the bullets for her gun, before dragging out the .44. The monstrous gun was heavy in her hand and gave her a sense of reassurance.

Ada had a funny feeling she'd be needing the gun soon enough.

---

Her boots were making trekking through the rubble of the ruined building rather difficult and blood trickled down her leg. As her heel caught at yet another chunk of concrete, she heard the distant sound of heavy boots on carpet. Instinct kicked in immediately and she stepped into the hallway she'd been walking towards, aiming her gun at the newcomer. And Leon did the same.

"Ada," he said, shock and relief mixing in his calm voice. He lowered the USP immediately and Ada followed suit. He walked towards her and the Eurasian woman allowed herself to lean against the wall. Leon obviously noticed her fatigue and looked down, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of her crimson pant leg. "You're hurt… Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe."

She cocked her head at him and asked, "Do you really think I'm going to be the good little girl who goes outside while you and the rest of the big kids deal with the situation? That's not like me, Leon, and you know that. Besides… I've dealt with worse than a cut up leg. You know that too."

He looked away for a second and she regretted saying the last part. But then he looked at her steadily and his eyes held some kind of resolve that she didn't recognize. "I knew you wouldn't agree to that… Fine, come on. We have to go meet Angela."

"Where is she?" Ada asked as he started to turn from her. He looked at her in slight confusion and she smiled pleasantly. "You don't know where she went, do you?"

"We split up… She probably headed towards the center of the Dome," he said, looking away from her. He took a rather worried look on and Ada felt a slight tinge of jealousy in her mind, like a small rodent waking after a long hibernation.

"The garden… We'll have to take the elevator down to it and then we can probably get there from the main halls. Come on. We don't want to miss the family reunion," she said coolly. He cast her a confused look.

"Miller…Curtis is here?" he asked. She found herself turning rather grave and nodded. For some reason all she could imagine was the vicious snarl of a monster as it shoved its claws through the side of the train on the turn table and they struck her side. A slight chill ran up and down her spine before she walked towards the elevator, forcing herself to be calm.

They stepped onto the elevator, nearly touching, and Ada pushed the button that would send them to the first floor. She leaned against the back wall and closed her eyes, feeling like she hadn't slept in months when it was more like a couple hours. Maybe. Probably even less.

She felt like she was being watched and could only imagine Leon was giving her a concerned look. Blood still ran down her leg in large quantities and she wasn't putting any weight on it. But now was not the time to look over at Leon and show him that she was perfectly fine. No, emotions couldn't be allowed to play a part of the situation. Not with the G-Virus out there.

---

The first thing they were greeted by upon stepping into the garden was the steady roar of automatic guns. Leon paused and looked at the scene with something close to horror in his eyes. She looked in the direction he was looking.

A huge, bulky, and ugly monster was walking steadily towards a couple of soldiers, the Marines from the airport. They kept firing, their guns doing little to no damage to the giant beast but they kept firing. She remembered that feeling. Just keep shooting it. Eventually it will have to slow down. Eventually.

Closer to them, standing on what might've once been grass, was Angela. She was staring at the beast almost like she was captivated. Ada felt a slight sigh escape her lips. Leon had a tendency to find people who, in the end, needed his help. And because she was always there to help him, them needing his help ended up as them needing her help too.

Ada took a step forward and her boot connected with something soft. She glanced down and saw a young soldier with huge, gaping holes in his chest and abdomen. But in his left hand was something that made her smirk.

"Shame," she mumbled. "He didn't deserve this." She stepped around the dead soldier's head, making sure not to step over him, and scooped up his fallen M4. Leon looked over at her and smirked at the site of the gun. It wasn't the M4 that had them so happy. It was the grenade launcher on the bottom of the gun. She knelt quickly, ignoring the vicious pain that ran up her leg, and searched the Marine's pockets for grenades. She ended up pulling four out.

"That won't kill it," Leon said before looking back out at the fight. The creature, Ada noticed, had turned its attention towards Angela. And Leon must've seen something because he held his hand out expectantly. "I need at least two of those grenades," he said, not even looking at her. His eyes were skyward and as she placed one grenade into the gun and the other into his pocket, she found her eyes pulled upward too. A catwalk had been heavily damaged by the initial explosion. She knew what he was going to do.

She placed the gun in his hand and they both ran over to Angela. "Angela!" she barked, her voice surprisingly loud. Leon aimed skywards, sighting carefully through the scope of the rifle. Angela immediately started running towards the agent and the raven haired woman. And Curtis followed suit.

A loud noise next to her, followed by the set of clicks afterwards, told her that Leon had fired the grenade. The loud noise, the sound of a slightly circular object being shot through a tube, occurred again and Leon grabbed her hand. Now the just had to run.

Angela made it to them right as the grenades struck their mark. Two explosions deafened all of them, except maybe Curtis, but they didn't acknowledge the sudden loss of hearing. That could be helped. Being crushed by a catwalk, not so much.

Ada regained her hearing just long enough to hear the catwalk smashing down, metal screaming pitifully as it came into contact with concrete and other metal. She heard the heavy footsteps of Curtis Miller, right behind them she imagined, before the three of them dived for cover. Leon, being the kindly man, immediately wrapped his arm around both of the women, slightly shielding them from any debris. Ada was closest to him and pressed herself closer without meaning to. Fear was starting to nestle into her heart, almost like the primal emotion from long ago.

The catwalk struck the ground with such violence that Ada almost believed they were going to be lifted into the air by the way the ground quaked and trembled. Pieces of wood, metal, and concrete flew everywhere. She felt Leon flinch slightly but dared not move to help him just in case. But, as the rumbling of the world started to die down, Ada felt Angela and Leon move. She quickly stood, shoving off the ground with her arms and standing carefully. Her boot was squishy with blood. She offered Leon a hand while Angela stood up and he took it. As they turned to face the destruction, she noted that he hadn't released her hand.

The catwalk lay in the garden, crumpled and ruined like a large snake of some sort. Wood stood up out of it like the spikes on a porcupine and the metal was bent almost into a new shape. But nothing moved. Curtis was underneath the pile of rubble. And he wasn't going to be getting back up any time soon.

"Help!" somebody called suddenly. Ada cocked her head curiously. "Somebody, please help me!" A soldier, she guessed. Leon, dropping the M4, and Angela immediately ran off to help him, Leon finally releasing her hand. She missed the warmth immediately. And, almost as if she was using it to replace him, Ada grabbed the M4 and slung it over her shoulder and head, the strap biting into her neck. The grenades that she'd still been clutching without really realizing it were instantly shoved into her pocket along with the .44 rounds and the ruined PDA.

The Eurasian woman turned her attention to the catwalk. There was no way that was going to kill that thing. She'd dealt with the G-Virus before. It wasn't stopped so easily. So, she started walking towards the elevator in the center of the room. She didn't particularly want to deal with the G-Virus again.

Before she could reach the elevator, her leg finally having gone numb from too much abuse, a loud clicking noise filled the room and sprinklers activated. She was immediately coated in a liquid that was most definitely not water. A metallic voice-that might've been playing before she and Leon had gotten here, though she hadn't paid attention-filled the room, warning them. Something bad was about to happen.

Leon's ever calm voice said something and she turned her attention to him and the Marines who stood around him. "They're sterilizing us?" one of them asked incredulously. Ada froze and lifted her hand, carefully smelling it. She recognized the scent…

"Come on," Angela suddenly said, grabbing Ada's arm. The green eyed woman looked up, startled. Angela pointed towards the elevator, where the Marines were headed. "We're gonna get the hell out of this place. Leon said… Leon said they're sterilizing the building."

Ada felt a slight shudder run through her. She knew what he meant. When it came to viruses there were only so many ways to annihilate the threat. Supreme cold, explosions, or fire. She recognized the substance, which had finally stopped coming from the sprinklers, as a highly flammable substance. The building was about to be charbroiled.

She ran with Angela to the others and found Leon ordering them to get out. "We'll get the next one," he said reassuringly. The Marines looked slightly concerned but they nodded anyway. And that's when something that sound like an oversized fist crashing into metal and wood met their ears.

"Go!" Angela shouted. The elevator doors shut and the Marines started their descent upwards, leaving the three behind. Ada ran around with Leon and Angela, the M4 suddenly a very reassuring weight on her back, and they saw the most horrifying thing in the world; Curtis Miller was getting back up.


	7. History

Resident Evil Degeneration

_What would've happened had the Raccoon City incident never occurred? Would Umbrella have grown to such great strength that even the combined forces of the world's major governments wouldn't be able to take the company down? Or would they have made the same mistake that they made with Raccoon on some other poor city, maybe just not in America so the situation wouldn't have been handled quite the same way? I don't personally like to question such…_

_However, the Harvardville incident leads me to think that even if Umbrella had been an innocent little corporation something bad would've happened. Eventually, a deadly virus would've escaped a lab and innocent people would've suffered. That's how things always work. _

_That's why some scientists claim that even time travel wouldn't fix things. If Hitler was assassinated as a young teenager somebody would've eventually stepped up into his place. Somebody would've caused as much pain as Hitler did. Stalin, Mussolini, somebody… Had Umbrella never released, or even created the T-Virus, somebody else would've. WilPharma, Corporation S, Tricell… Somebody._

_History truly does have a nasty habit of repeating itself. I'd never truly believed that until the Harvardville incident occurred. Upon running through the loose fingers of the undead it was like I'd taken a step backwards, landing straight in Raccoon City, 1998. The airport, though it definitely wasn't as bad as the RPD or even the rest of Raccoon City, it was still nasty. Innocents were either torn to pieces by their undead friends and loved ones or crushed under the belly of a Boeing 747._

_However… In the Dome… I refused to let history completely repeat itself. I remembered the pain from Raccoon City. I remembered the tears spilt over me, over my body. I wasn't going to let that happen. Not again. But history…is not so easily controlled._

---

His skin seemed to ripple and tear and pained grunts escaped him. Ada noticed, almost immediately, the huge difference in the monster's body. Earlier he'd looked much like William Birkin's first mutated form. Now…now he had a reptilian look to his form, his waist very thin and his spine sticking up with each vertebrae straining against the skin like small towers. A tail curled around debris, greenish-grey in color. His knees were bent backwards, the skin covering his legs an irritated red. His arm was even worse mutation wise. A large growth of bone and flesh stood on his shoulder and his claws were even deadlier looking. His left arm looked like an abnormally long human arm, his fingers and palm longer than usual.

Ada watched in slight disgust as his face seemed to stretch and quiver. The pale skin seemed to be _melting _away from the bones on his face. The hair slowly fell from his skull and drifted to the world below. And with one sudden jerk, what was once Curtis Miller yanked his head upwards and roared, his arms stretched wide, and his old face completely vanishing, leaving a fish or reptilian like skull. His single eye, barely visible from where they stood, was whiter than a fish belly but the one on his arm swirled loudly in its socket and looked at them.

Angela jerked her gun upwards but Leon set his hand on the barrel of the gun and lowered it. Ada looked over and stated, "A single spark will blow us all sky high." Leon nodded in agreement and they all turned their eyes back towards Curtis. But before they could even think about reacting, the creature crouched down and leaped up.

Ada watched as the creature jumped at least 25 feet into the air and landed on a catwalk. He landed with a loud thud and wood splintered loudly under his feet. He repeated the process and leapt upwards again, landing on the catwalk above the-

"Oh God," she whispered. Curtis landed in above the Marines, who were still crowded in the elevator. They were trapped like rats, doomed to a fate nobody deserved, much less those who were fighting for the good of people. She could only imagine their panicked cries at the site of the monster and immediately lowered her head. She was sick of death.

A sound of something huge smashing into glass and metal hit her ears, followed by the panicked cries of the trapped soldiers. Ada felt both of her fellow survivors flinch faintly and she swallowed thickly. That's when it started raining glass. Leon grabbed both her and Angela's wrists and tugged. They needed to move.

Glass started to rain down on them and she heard the moaning sound that metal made when too much stress was being placed on it. She dared not look back to seen what was going on. They ran, carefully weaving their way through the destroyed garden's rubble, with glass and other objects falling down on their heads. Ada noticed that Leon glanced back suddenly, never breaking his stride, and he shoved both her and Angela, hard. They lost their footing and fell to the left, away from the agent who was out of sight. A huge pane of glass smashed down, successfully separating them from Leon.

"Leon!" Angela gasped, running over to the agent who looked at them with worry etched on his young face. The glass muffled his voice but Ada saw where his eyes kept flickering. And she heard the sudden whooshing of air. "What?" Angela asked. Leon looked like he was about to say something when Ada grabbed Angela's bicep.

"Run!" Ada barked. Both she and Angela broke away from the glass, as did Leon she noticed, and they started to run as something whistled through the air. Ada had a bad feeling she knew what it was too.

Something struck the ground near them with enough force to send both the Eurasian and the blonde to the ground, glass and earth shooting into the sky in a vicious torrent. Ada heard glass pepper the metallic body of the M4 and waited until the sound disappeared before standing. Angela was already up and moving closer, her face contorted in a look of fear. Ada saw what had hit the ground. It was the elevator, its insides painted with blood and other things. She stood and swallowed thickly. Those poor men…

"Come on," Ada said softly, catching Angela's attention. The other woman had looked into the elevator and she looked ready to throw up. But she followed Ada's order and started towards her. They started to walk when another object smashed into the earth, not heavy enough to throw them onto their faces.

Ada turned around immediately and to her horror saw Curtis starting for them, his gait odd and his shoulders swinging slightly. The giant eye seemed to flex, focusing in on her and Angela, and reflected the two women's panicked faces. But it reflected something else. A figure suddenly darted in front of Ada and hurled an eight inch combat knife, one edge serrated dangerously, into the pupil of the monstrous eye.

Curtis roared in pain and twisted away from them, grabbing at his eye with his more human hand. Leon, his shoulder slightly blocking Ada's view of the creature, backed off slightly. Ada noticed Angela was shaking.

"That's not your brother anymore," Ada said calmly, her green eyes watching every tiny movement that Curtis made.

"He sees you as a breeding tool, nothing more," Leon stated for Ada, his blue eyes mirroring Ada's. He was watching as Curtis used his huge index finger and thumb to grip the knife's hilt.

"Your brother's dead," Ada finished.

A siren sounded suddenly, reminding Ada that the building was still going to be cooked even though they were standing in the center. Leon looked over his shoulder suddenly and Ada almost imagined a light bulb popping up over his head. She followed his gaze and spotted the dull lights of the building reflecting off of what seemed to be water. The one thing that could stop fire. Good ol' H-2-O.

As Curtis struggled to tear the blade from his eye, they started sprinting for the pool. Ada was sandwiched between Angela, on her left, and Leon, on her right, and shouted, "Dive into the pool or you won't get low enough to avoid the heat!" They might've replied but everybody was too busy running to truly to listen.

Blood poured freely from Ada's leg as she ran and she felt pain replacing the numb feeling. She knew what was going to happen. Her leg was going to lock up and she was going to fall and she wouldn't let Leon stop for her. She wasn't about to let him die for her. The pool seemed to be miles away and Ada felt the pain slowly closing a fist over her muscles, locking her leg.

However, before her leg could give out, Leon wrapped an arm around her waist and they dived into the water, where he pulled her closer to him and he hugged her. She could feel the tank they were in vibrate viciously as the garden and its single living occupant were set ablaze. The cold liquid surrounded them like a set of loving arms and wrapped around them protectively, promising them protection. But Ada didn't think about those 'arms.' All she could feel was the real-and very warm-arms that were wrapped around her waist, holding her carefully to Leon's chest.

A/N: Wow, really short. Sorry. Works better this way.


	8. The Dome

Resident Evil Degeneration

_The Dome is a piece of technology that had far surpassed anything that Umbrella had ever owned. Separated into five different sections, numbered 0-4, it dealt with everything from the weakest of illnesses to the deadliest of diseases. The T-Virus and the G-Virus were two such things. _

_I'd never really dealt with the Dome simply because I never saw it as a threat. It was simply another facility where a bunch of scientists wasted their lives away. No matter what I was told by my contacts, I didn't believe that WilPharma's Dome was a threat. Even though it had settled in the same area as Umbrella-a small city that people knew about but wouldn't truly be missed-I didn't care._

_The Dome was set up expecting problems. Not only would it completely fill the entire building with flames hot enough to melt human flesh, but it would dump the main section of the building down a mile long tube into the earth. Then, each section would slowly be ejected from their spots in the building and would follow the rest of the building down the tube. Nothing would survive the fall. _

_However, other safety procedures were set in place. After all, destroying the building wasn't exactly the greatest way to keep years of research. So, the building would lock down if it detected a virus. Local police or, if possible, military would be called in and would have the cure for the virus (take the T-Virus for example) injected into them. Then, they'd go in and handle the situation. If that failed, the building would completely incinerate everything. Seems oddly familiar… Hm…much like Umbrella's self-destruct sequences?_

_In fact, WilPharma admitted to using Umbrella's self-destruct sequences as a basis for the Dome's method of eradication. But they claimed that it was also "safer and less destructive in the long run." How? I mean, shoving everything a mile into the world doesn't seem less destructive then one big explosion. But what do I know? After all I was… Never mind…_

_Rest in peace Curtis Miller, at the bottom of a tube that digs one mile into the earth. And may you finally be with your family._

---

Ada opened her eyes as Leon moved in the water, and immediately noticed where he was looking. A loud rumbling noise had filled the small tank they were in and she guessed that something had happened outside, probably leaving them trapped. But to their left was a large sheet of glass, revealing a dark hallway. She moved slightly and Leon aimed his gun at it. She prayed that the gun would fire. Her lungs ached already, begging her for the sweet oxygen that lay outside of their pen.

The round exited the barrel and struck the glass, answering Ada's silent prayers. But then the glass shattered and the water tore out of its container, dragging the three humans with it. They were momentarily pulled into the air before hitting the ground and dragged down the length of the hallway. Ada forced herself to look up slightly and saw, to her horror, that the garden was _gone_ leaving a huge, black hole in its place.

Her heart thundered in her chest quickly and panic threatened to settle in but her left hand instinctively shot out and grabbed a pole as she slid past it and her right hand grabbed Leon's hand. She guessed he grabbed Angela's hand and the water rushed past them, thankfully not with enough force to pull them out of each other's grips.

Leon pushed off of the ground with his arms, spitting out water as he stood. Ada noticed Angela was also standing. She decided to stay on the ground, her leg pained to a point of making her unable to move it. She lay her head on the ground, closing her eyes, and she felt blackness creeping in when a hand gently touched her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked up into Leon's concerned face, his blue eyes worried. She tried to say something, tried to reassure him that she was fine, but her vocal cords failed to work and she fell into unconsciousness.

---

"Leon…we might have to leave her here and come back with help."

"Leave her… What, for that thing? I'm not leaving her here. You go. I'll stay."

"I'm not leaving you behind!"

"And I'm not leaving her behind!"

As consciousness started to clear the fog that had filled Ada's mind, she realized what the two voices were talking about and forced herself to open her eyes. The world, like when she'd first opened her eyes after the explosion, was blurry but kneeling in front of her was a man with a blue shirt that showed off his well built frame. A name filled her mind. Leon. Leon Kennedy.

"Who's leaving who now?" she asked groggily, lifting a hand to rub at her face. Leon, who'd been looking at Angela, looked back at her happily. Relief filled his pale eyes almost immediately after looking at her. She ran a hand through her damp hair and looked at him in confusion.

"We don't have time," Angela growled warningly before turning towards the edge of… Ada wasn't quite certain where they were.

"Can you stand?" Leon asked, holding out a hand to her after standing. She took it and quickly stood, ignoring the rush of blood to her head that made her lose balance. Her leg ached dully but it seemed that the majority of the pain was gone again. She sighed and nodded her head. "Can you run?" She nodded again. She'd been through worse. The blackouts were just her body's way of trying to convince her to relax and take things easy. They'd occurred in Raccoon City. It was no surprise they were occurring now. Leon nodded again and walked towards Angela.

Ada looked out into the black abyss they were standing above. They were still in the Dome but the garden had vanished, having been sucked into the earth. She'd read about that somewhere, she remembered. Now, they were standing atop one of the sections, she realized, that people had once walked through and studied things. And if her memory recalled correctly, the sections were about to fall down into the abyss along with the rest of the building.

She walked over to the other two right as Leon started to back up. She noticed, without really meaning to, that he wasn't wearing his jacket. She wasn't quite certain what he'd done with it. As he stopped backing up, Ada saw what he was going to do. They had to jump to a different section. They one they were standing on was starting to rumble and groan. It was going to fall.

"Let me go first," Ada said. Leon cast her a confused look but she winked at him playfully. "This way we'll know I'm healthy enough to run. Besides, since I can just tell from the looks on your faces that Curtis is still alive, I have the best weapons to fight him." Leon seemed to struggle with agreeing to her offer but he finally nodded. She walked over to where he stood, sucked in a great lungful of air, and broke into a sprint.

As soon as her boot touched the edge of the section, she leapt into the air. She'd done this kind of thing several times over the course of her lifetime and she knew to keep her legs ready for the impact. Her boots struck the concrete, sending another shudder of pain through her leg, and she stopped herself from rolling by placing her hands against the concrete. She didn't want to waste any more time by rolling so she simply stood and turned to the other two, ignoring the pain in her calf and thigh. Leon smirked at her and backed away again.

Ada turned her attention towards the building before looking up. Above their heads were what seemed to be catwalks. She didn't know exactly what they were doing there but they were oddly intriguing. And then something in her head clicked. She remembered Downing explaining the way the Dome stayed standing and smirked. If the different air pressures didn't exist, the roof would collapse inwards and those catwalks would be close to them. They could use them to avoid falling with the sections and wait for the hole to close.

As Leon landed on the section and stood, Ada slipped the M4 from her shoulder and shoved a grenade into the tube. She then aimed it upwards. She peered through the green dot scope and aimed at the far corner of the roof. She'd have to aim somewhere they wouldn't be affected by the falling debris. As Angela landed, Leon asked what she was doing but Ada ignored him and pulled the trigger. The round ejected from the tube and flew through the air.

"What are you-?" Angela started to ask. Ada sighed and watched as the round struck the roof and a loud explosion rippled through the air. The roof immediately started to sag and the catwalks started to get closer to them.

"The roof is held up by the difference in air pressure between the outside world and the Dome. Where did you expect to-?"

Ada was cut off by something landing suddenly. She turned, the M4 slipping from her hand accidentally and falling onto the floor. Leon started to yank his USP from its holster when the monster, with one quick jerk, swiped at Leon and smacked him in the chest. Ada watched, horrified, as Leon sailed through the air and landed on the section they'd just been on with a loud thump.

Angela whimpered his name softly and Ada immediately reached down and grabbed the M4. The creature noticed her movement, however, and grabbed her hand with his human like one. He instantly started to crush her hand under his own and she was forced to drop the M4 but Ada dared not cry out.

Instead, with her left hand, she tore the .44 from her pocket and aimed it at Curtis. With an icy smile, she cocked her head and pulled the trigger. The gun snapped backwards in her hand with a thundering boom and the round struck Curtis in the throat, tearing through his flesh with a brutal ferocity. Blood sprayed out of the back of his neck and he released her. She stumbled away from him, abandoning the M4, and stood next to Angela.

The creature, fury blazing in its lifeless eye, started towards them with a furious growl building in its throat. But then it stopped. It simply stopped and looked down in confusion, its head cocked much like a dog's when the animal hears a command or noise that is unfamiliar. Ada looked down as the creature's human hand reached down and carefully lifted something up with its index and middle fingers. Ada realized it was a burnt picture, though she couldn't see what it was since the back of the picture was facing her. She noticed Angela was patting her vest over weakly and Ada spotted dried blood on her hand.

Shaking her head, Ada looked at the creature again when it suddenly snapped its head back and let out a piercing and very anguished cry. "Curtis!" Angela cried, stepping closer towards him. The creature looked down at her again and the primal look returned. The eye, which had been looking at the picture almost curiously, suddenly looked at Angela.

"No!" he roared as his right arm jerked towards her and he used his left to stop it, almost as if the G-Virus was acting on its own. The eye rolled wildly, and loudly, in the socket. Angela stumbled back. "Run!! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Run," Angela said, looking at Ada. The Eurasian woman, still clutching the revolver though she'd switched it to her right, took an unconscious step back. She shot Angela a dark look however, asking an unspoken question. One that didn't need to be spoken. Blood on her hand. Blood that had only appeared once the zombie had lunged. And with one look from the blonde, a look of sorrow and distress, Ada knew Angela was infected. "Please, just go."

Ada took another step back and felt a hand grab her shoulder. She glanced over her shoulder, nearly bringing her gun up. But it was Leon who stood on one of the catwalks from the roof, his concerned eyes looking at her and then at Angela. The blonde, having not noticed Leon, was still facing Curtis who was lifting his right arm threateningly. Angela took a subconscious step back and Ada stepped onto the catwalk with the agent and stepped around behind him. She silently rested her hand on his shoulder and forced herself not to tell him to leave Angela there to die. She knew he wouldn't, even if she did tell him that the other woman was infected. Leon stepped closer to the edge and wrapped his arms around Angela's waist right as the section fell, taking Curtis with it. The monster roared furiously as the section fell.

"Once the building registers that there's no more virus, the hole will close," Leon stated. Angela started to open her mouth to say something when something jerked the catwalk and Angela slipped out of Leon's grasp.

Ada stumbled backwards, trying to balance the catwalk out and nearly slipped. She grabbed onto the railway and held on tightly before looking back at Leon and Angela. But they were gone! She stumbled closer and spotted what had happened. Leon dangled, upside down with one leg wrapped around a pole sticking out of the catwalk, over the huge pit. One of his hands held onto Angela's and Curtis was using his tail, probably wrapped around Angela's boot, to hang on. He growled angrily and started to move, almost pulling himself up. Leon wouldn't be able to hold that much weight for long, she could already see the muscles in his arm straining, and Ada knew she had to do something.

The Eurasian woman knelt down and grabbed a fistful of Leon's pants, right below the knee, for balance and reassurance that he was still there. Her other hand aimed the revolver, making sure that she aimed past Leon and Angela and right at the forehead of Curtis Miller.

A/N: Only a few more chapters left. The story will be finished by Friday.


	9. Leon S Kennedy

Resident Evil Degeneration

_If there is one man I've ever found myself completely able to trust, it's Leon Scott Kennedy. A man that stepped into Raccoon City hoping to protect and serve as a good little police officer, he just happened to step in after the T-Virus had seeped into every crack in the city. And he still did what he was trained to do. He protected somebody who didn't deserve it and served as a police officer. He did whatever he could to help. And when he failed, he made himself succeed next time. He aspired to become better in the government because of his failure in Raccoon. _

_Leon's bold, kind, intelligent, and good at what he does. He's the best of the best, having surpassed his superiors without even meaning to. Women's knees turned to jelly at the site of him and men glared at him with hatred and envy. But Leon was always described as having two things that held him back. _

_One thing was his heart. It was much too big for a government agent. He saved people and failure was unacceptable. He wouldn't let people die when it came to his missions and when they did, they affected him personally. He'd let his own rage, his own hate, replace his level headedness. But that was also a good thing. It was the thing that got him through the Spanish incident. He wouldn't lose Ashley Graham, daughter of the President of the United States, to Los Illuminados. He was much too hard headed for such._

_The other thing…is a secret. Quite literally. People have through the years described him as a man who holds a secret close to his heart and won't tell anybody about it. I can only guess what that secret is. But I think my guess is very accurate. I'm theorizing that his loss in Raccoon City, the very thing that pushed him into becoming a government agent, is the secret he won't tell anybody. It's a failure that he won't let anybody know about. And in some twisted way that makes sense…_

_Leon's as good with guns as I am and probably better with knives. I've seen him fight eight foot tall monsters with gigantic claws, a twenty-five feet long crocodilian, and even a man he once called his friends. He's always succeeded. He's always fought without thinking about his own safety. He only cares about the safety of the people he's protecting or the general outcome he gets from killing the enemy. That is a somewhat fatal attribute. But when it comes to Leon, it's not._

_He's a good man. He's never deserved the hell that's fallen upon him. But he takes it all in stride. He's never stopped and questioned the way his life has been. No, he simply smiles and keeps going. Though, lately he's been pulling off a much more stoic attitude that really doesn't match the warm man I know. _

_Oh well. He's always won. He's always lived. No matter what anybody throws at him he takes it in stride and keeps walking. He's lost people before and he's kept standing. He's faced monsters and kept fighting. Leon's not somebody that will be taken down very easily. And I'll make sure to that._

---

"Let me go," Angela said, sounding quite defeated. Ada was aiming her gun past the humans and at Curtis, her green eyes narrowed as she imagined the bullet striking his forehead and blowing the majority of his brains out. But Angela's sudden order grabbed the Eurasian woman's attention.

"No," he replied, probably shaking his head. Ada couldn't really tell. Angela seemed to struggle suddenly, making the catwalk shake weakly. The wires holding the catwalk attached to the ceiling quivered dangerously and Ada cringed, noticing that Leon did the same.

"You don't understand!" Angela stated, her voice taking on an unexpected distressed tone. Ada remembered the conclusion she'd come to. If Angela was infected then she was trying to sacrifice herself for them. And probably somewhat for her dead brother too. But Leon didn't believe in self sacrifice unless he was the one doing it.

"Leon…she's infected," Ada finally said, her calm voice ringing out. Leon tensed up slightly and Ada kinda noticed that Angela looked down at her brother. "She was bit in the airport. The blood on my hand was hers."

"Why…?" Leon asked, not even trying to form the question. Ada felt the catwalk move slightly and knew that they were running out of time. They didn't have time to talk. Something had to be done.

"I just…didn't…I didn't want to admit that I'd failed. I'm sorry Leon but… You and I both know that it's too late for me. Let me go. I don't want to drag you and Ada down with me. I won't do it," Angela said.

Curtis was trying his best to get up closer to his sister and Ada almost imagined the conflict going through Leon. The common sense side of him was probably telling him to release her. The good hearted man in him was probably begging him to save her, to do whatever he could to help. That's how he worked.

Angela finally took things into her own hands, uncurling her hands on Leon's hand. Her fingers, slick from sweat and possibly water from their earlier bath, easily slid through Leon's hand, even with the glove on. Ada saw what was going to happen and lowered her head sadly as Angela slipped from his grasp.

The combined weight of Angela and her brother met gravity and they fell into the black abyss, disappearing as light vanished. Leon didn't make a single noise though, remaining very silent unlike seven years ago, on that fateful night. Ada placed her deadly revolver in her pocket and leaned closer to him. She carefully reached down and grabbed his belt, tugging once. Realizing that he was still dangling over a giant black pit that sank a mile into the earth snapped him back to reality and survival became the priority. Grief would come later.

He reached up and, even going so far as to grab a handful of his pants to pull him up, grabbed part of the rail and when she could Ada grabbed his harness, tugging him up and over onto the catwalk. He nearly fell onto the metal and caught himself right before he hit it. A sudden muted explosion caught their attention but Ada made sure Leon didn't look. He didn't need to see the proof that Angela was gone. He pulled his legs onto the catwalk and moved closer to her, almost in a crouch, and when he was close enough, she wrapped her arms around him.

He immediately tensed under her embrace but then his muscles relaxed and he returned the movement, his arms wrapping around her waist. He was warm, she noted, like always. The sound of grinding metal filled the empty Dome from below and Ada guessed that the giant hole was now closing, promising them safety. She buried her face into his shoulder, waiting patiently for the sound to stop and when it finally did, they pulled apart. He looked back and she saw a flicker of relief, and grief, cross his face.

That's when the wires holding the catwalk to the ceiling snapped. Leon and Ada both looked upwards saw the wires, once so intricately coiled around one another to keep the catwalk suspended above the floor of the Dome, were slowly snapping and uncoiling. Leon grabbed Ada's hand and tugged her to her feet as the wires snapped, sending the catwalk swinging through the air. They sprinted down the length of metal, which felt sort of like running on a treadmill that was revolving the opposite way of that which you were running, and jumped off right in time. The steel catwalk struck the wall of the building with a furious collision, sending concrete and metal flying.

Leon and Ada hit the ground, a bolt of pain tearing through her leg, and stayed there for a moment. But Leon suddenly grabbed Ada and pushed away from the ground, pulling them both away from their original position and rolling out of the way as the catwalk came swinging back. They rolled away, Ada landing on top of the agent though they carefully wrapped their arms around one another and kept their heads close to each others.

As the dust settled around them, Ada felt blood ooze out of her wounds on her leg again and cringed. At this rate she'd bleed to death. But then Leon moved underneath her and she looked at him, smirking.

"Care to get up?" he asked, a faint smile on his lips. And like that, the old Leon had returned without really meaning to. She sighed and stood. As soon as she was on her feet, she extended her hand towards him and helped him up as well. Once they were standing she found herself looking around.

"This place was once so pretty," she said randomly, making Leon look at her in confusion. She shrugged and said, "It seemed like the kind of thing to say at the moment. Sorry."

He gave her a 'you're crazy' look and she rolled her eyes at him. But then Angela's sacrifice became all too real. And they both lowered their gazes, sorrow filling the air. Ada looked up at Leon and noticed the distant look to his eyes. She could only imagine what he was thinking off but for some reason she almost saw one of her last memories of Raccoon.

She was walking down the huge catwalk, her nine millimeter clutched boldly in her hands. The giant thing that had been stalking them off and on the entire night stood with its back facing her, its eyes focused on the innocent cop before it. She wasn't going to let it hurt him. No. That just wasn't going to happen.

She snapped herself out of the memory and looked at him again. The look was gone but now he was looking around. He was searching for an exit, she realized. But she had something she had to do before they could escape. Something she should've done a long time ago.

She stepped closer to him and grabbed his face, making him look at her. He gave her a startled look and as a response, she leaned closer and kissed him for the first time in seven years.

A/N: Another short chapter. Sorry. They're going to be short now that everything has pretty much ended.


	10. Frederic Downing

Resident Evil Degeneration

_Frederic Downing was a man who made a mistake that even he couldn't handle. He thought he was in control of the situation he'd placed himself into but he wasn't. He'd gotten his fingers around the vial and he wasn't about to let it go. No, the man was too cocky for his own good._

_Of course, Downing wasn't always that way. He started off as an average researcher who just happened to hear about the deadly virus William Birkin had constructed in his underground laboratory. And that grabbed Downing's interest much like a toy would grab a child's eye. So, after days of the city sitting in rot, the T-Virus circulating through its streets, he went in._

_I'm not quite certain how he got into Raccoon City or even how he made it out alive. The man is by no means gun savvy. He has below average physical fitness. The only thing he had going for him was a brain. But the city wasn't one where survival was chosen by intelligence. No, it was chosen by your will to live and your abilities. So, how Downing got in and out of Raccoon in one piece, I'll never really know. And I doubt anyone but Downing will ever know. _

_Anyway… Downing somehow made his way into the underground facilities that Birkin used to create his deadly super virus. He grabbed himself a sample of the G-Virus and got the hell out of Dodge. If there was ever a coward to have entered Raccoon City's streets it was that man._

_Downing used the G-Virus for research and later for helping a desperate man named Curtis Miller. See, Downing knew of Miller's hatred for WilPharma. And Downing was planning on selling the G-Virus, T-Virus, and T-Virus antidote to terrorists like General Grande. So, to help Miller destroy WilPharma, Downing released the T-Virus into the airport terminal, something that took me all of ten minutes to find out after exiting the Dome. Then, he told Miller exactly where to get the G-Virus and how to get it. He even went so far as to tell Miller that infecting himself would make everything work out in the end. Miller, gullible from years of trauma over his lost family, instantly agreed to the plan. Downing never expected me to be there. Or Leon Kennedy._

_Leon ruined the whole thing. Unlike Claire Redfield, who'd encountered William Birkin's mutated self two or three times, Leon had spent his entire night fending off the monster. He was the one who, in the end, slowed the creature down enough to allow Sherry Birkin time to stop the train they were on. In essence, Leon was the worst thing that a G-Virus weapon could ever encounter. _

_And me… Well, I'm not into dealing with weapons. I'm more into sneaking around and finding stuff out. But that's for another time._

---

Ada and Leon watched as they walked as two bulky Marines helped the overweight senator out of the helicopter, setting him on the ground with looks of anger and distaste on their faces. No doubt it was an insult to the elite soldiers to have to carry the man around and God knew how badly they were insulted because they had to lift that lard out of his helicopter. Which was technically their helicopter.

The agent and the woman walked over to him, their faces calm and steady. He looked at them, almost as if amazed that they were still alive. Ada had to force herself not to quickly make a comment about surviving the T-Virus seven years ago in Raccoon City. Of course, nobody except Leon needed to know about her surviving the city so she dared not mention it. Besides, what fun was ruining the little secret she and Leon had between themselves just to spite a man whose overconfidence would eventually be the downfall of him?

"Where's Frederic?" Davis asked as his shock at them being alive passed, looking around curiously as if he expected to see the man step from the shadows. Ada was suddenly reminded of a phone call Downing had received right before he'd shown her the G-Virus sample that they had.

She felt a cold feeling settle in her stomach. After all, she still wasn't certain why Davis and Downing had spoken to each other and she still didn't know who was at fault. And although it wasn't her mission so she didn't really need to know, she _wanted _to know. If only for Angela Miller and her brother or even the people in the airport. She had to know.

"Dead. Alive. One of the two. You called him right before all of this. What did you two talk about?" she asked bitterly. Leon looked over at her, obviously shocked. After all, he hadn't been there when Davis had talked to Downing over the phone. But luckily the agent didn't say anything. The confusion, pure and absolute confusion, on Davis' face told her everything. "You don't know about the G-Virus do you, senator?"

"G-Virus? What the hell is that?" Davis asked, glaring at her suddenly. The confusion was still there but he was obviously becoming upset over the fact that he was being left in the dark. A man like him didn't like to be left in the dark. He was a senator. He was supposed to know things that nobody else did. "And what do you mean one of the two?"

She looked over at Leon and smirked at him. The agent looked at her curiously and then looked back at Davis. His blue eyes lit up as understanding settled into his brain. They had somebody to blame but it wasn't the senator standing before them. No, it was a man with silver-gray hair and blue eyes. He also had a British accent, if the first two didn't give him away. After all, he wasn't dead. Ada just knew he wasn't dead. And he wasn't there. There was only so many reasons for him to flee the scene.

"I think I know how we can find him," she said to Leon, a rather cruel look taking over her smirk. She hated what she'd once been. But there were times, like this, that she absolutely adored having the talents that she did.

---

Frederic was too busy chatting away to the terrorist to notice the Eurasian woman standing about a foot away from his car's back door. During the conversation, he was messing with what looked like a laptop and she guessed that something rather interesting was on it. From the look on his face, she guessed it had to do with what had just happened to her, Leon, and Angela. She rolled her eyes and he hung up the phone. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and held the lighter near one end. The acrid smelling smoke filled the air and she cringed bitterly.

A malicious smile grew upon her lips as a black car pulled up onto the cliff that Downing had chosen to meet his contact. The car was government issue, not that Downing would notice that. The headlights were no doubt shining right into his eyes and he even put his hand up.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled bitterly. She stepped forward and placed the barrel of the .44 between his shoulder blades. The cigarette slipped from his fingers and landed on the dirt below their feet.

"Now, that's a way to start wildfires," Ada purred, making sure he recognized her voice. The black car shut off, the headlights dimming and then vanishing. Leon stepped out of the vehicle, his eyes rather dark and angry. Angela's death was still heavy on his conscious, even after the sudden kiss. She didn't blame him. She was grateful for Angela's sacrifice.

"Let's come to a compromise!" Downing squeaked, his voice revealing the panic that most men tried to hide away. Leon walked up, his eyebrows raised humorlessly. She wanted to laugh at Downing. "You're a smart woman and smart women like money!"

"Ooh, unfortunately for you, I'm richer than you'll ever be," Ada replied, pulling the hammer back on the .44. "So… While that compromise of yours does sound rather tempting… I'm afraid I'll have to turn the offer down."

She pulled the trigger on the gun and Downing shrieked loudly even before the gun could click, telling its owner that it was empty. She'd removed the rounds on the trip over, when Leon had told her to scare Downing not kill him. They had to question him after all. If he was connected with General Grande then the government had to deal with him, in whatever way necessary.

Downing collapsed to the ground, a cloud of dust pluming up around him and the wail of sirens filled the air. A spotlight suddenly landed on her as a helicopter swept overhead, its blades slicing through the air loudly. Two cops jogged up and one walked past Ada, pulling a set of handcuffs out. Leon walked over and grabbed the silver case that Downing had been messing with and snapped it shut. When it was closed, he and Ada walked back over to the black car, leaving Downing behind to be read his rights while the cigarette laying dully burning next to him.

---

She found herself staring down at the Dome with a rather blank expression on her face. She supposed she should look sad or upset or something but no emotions came to her. Even though Angela had sacrificed herself down there and Marines had died for no reason and Curtis Miller had been betrayed and tricked she couldn't find herself sad. Maybe…maybe it was because of the eerie similarities between the whole situation and Raccoon City. But this time…

"I lived," she said to herself softly. A light wind brushed over her face, making her raven colored hair dance in the breeze. The sun beamed down on her, immediately heating her shirt and hair. Her leg was numb thanks to pain killers but she hadn't taken care of it yet. She would later, when she wasn't surrounded by people mumbling worriedly over her.

"What?" a familiar voice asked. She turned to see Leon, the agent looking at her curiously. His pale eyes flickered from her face to the Dome but then back to her face again, making her almost smile. He was doing better at accepting death as a common thing in his job. Sure, Angela would haunt him. But not like the woman who'd died in his arms seven years ago. Of course, Ada wasn't supposed to know about that.

"Nothing, I was talking to myself," she replied, shrugging. He gave her an incredulous look and she just smiled widely. "I'm a little crazy, okay? I'm sorry." He sighed and shook his head. He walked to her and stopped at her side, looking out over the ruined Dome. Ada turned around again and found her eyes being dragged to the huge hole in the roof of the Dome. She regretted losing the M4. She had the gun to thank for their lives.

They stood in silence for several moments before Leon finally asked the question she'd been expected him to ask since they'd escaped the Dome. "So…what were you doing in the airport?"

"Haven't you already asked me that?" she questioned, looking over at him with innocent eyes. He looked back at her, his eyes humored but still expecting an answer. She sighed and lowered her gaze from his. Was it time to finally tell him the truth? She knew it was going to be difficult. Unless… "Can you speak Spanish?" she asked.

The look on his face made her laugh softly but he nodded faintly. "A little bit. I mean, I know the basics. I didn't really know everything that was shouted at me in Spain though… But… Why?"

"Iba a Washington a verte, Leon. Iba a venir limpio con ti, te digo porqué hago lo que lo hago. Iba a decirte que que no soy asesino, ese todo el eso ha terminado. Paré todo después de la misión española. Cosas apenas… salidas de la mano. Y te estoy diciendo en español porque es más fácil decirte algo cuando no puedes entenderlo completamente. Esa manera, no me aterraré y no cambiaré mi mente a medio camino a través y no te diré," she quickly explained. Leon stared at her, almost blankly for a moment, before he looked away. Some part of her suddenly shouted that he'd been lying, that he did speak perfect Spanish. But she didn't care. It was too late now anyway.

"Okay then," Leon said somberly. He turned to her, and she turned to him too, and they looked at each other for a few moments. "One other question. What you did in the Dome. What exactly was that all about?"

A sly smile found its way onto her lips. "¿Te amo?" she asked. She noticed the way his eyes widened slightly but then the look of shock disappeared and her attention was grabbed by the sound of footsteps approaching. Claire.

"I just wanted to say good-bye," she said pleasantly, smiling at both the agent and the woman he stood with. Leon nodded his head pleasantly but Ada noticed the shock was slowly returning. And it didn't seem like it was about to let go any time soon. And in that moment she knew he could speak Spanish perfectly and that he knew exactly what she'd said. And a blush started to creep up her neck for the first time in…well…forever. Claire noticed the sudden red tint to her face and smirked. "Well, I hope to see you around Leon."

"Yeah," he said, sounding rather distant. "Let's try to meet somewhere a little more normal next time though." She nodded and trotted off. The blond man turned his attention back to Ada and smiled at her. "Need a ride?"

"Depends," she said, looking at him pleasantly. "Would you mind helping me there? My leg is killing me."

"Of course," he said, stepping closer to her and wrapping one arm around her waist. To her shock, he leaned down and kissed her. Her hands reached up and grabbed the straps on his harness. When they pulled away, he softly mumbled, "Te amo también." She smiled brightly up at him and they started back down the hill, his arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders. Her leg was numb and she wondered if it was from the pain killers or the shock that was coursing through her. Either way.

A helicopter was waiting for them when they got to the second section of the cliff. A man in a black suit, looking quite official, stood next to the helicopter and looked at Leon. The blond agent nodded at him and the man in the suit nodded back. Ada wondered if that was some kind of secret language that she somehow didn't know about.

"So, when we get to D.C.," he started.

"I'll tell you everything," she replied without delay. There was nothing to hide anymore, anyway.

A/N: One little chapter left! What Ada said in Spanish: "I was going to Washington to see you, Leon. I was going to come clean with you, tell you why I do what I do. I was going to tell you that I'm not an assassin, that all of that is over. I quit everything after the Spanish mission. Things just...got out of hand. And I'm telling you in Spanish because it's easier to tell you something when you can't fully understand it. That way, I won't panic and change my mind halfway through and not tell you." And the second part is pretty obvious but: "I love you?" What Leon says: "I love you too."


	11. Ada Wong

Resident Evil Degeneration

_My name is Ada Wong and I was once the deadliest woman alive. I could once make President's cower under my gaze and I fought the biggest and the best without hesitation. Monsters in the dark didn't frighten me and terrorists were child's play to me. I was the best. There was no doubt. Four companies came rushing after me when my name hit the public. My alias, I should say. My true name wasn't used back then. It was a stupid name. Linda Li. Very stupid. But it kept my name, Ada Wong, off the streets. So, yes, in case you're wondering Ada is my birth name. As is Wong. How shocking. An assassin who uses her own name._

_But I digress. Umbrella was the first of these companies to offer something good. They granted three paychecks a year of two million dollars each. And with every kill I made or every building I infiltrated, four million was added to the two. Nice, right? I doubt there is a man or woman alive who would turn that down. Well, there's one but we'll talk about him later._

_Then I met Wesker. Wasn't he a peach. The man offered me a proposition right before the mansion incident. (This leads me to believe that he'd planned on dieing the entire time. Idiot.) He asked me to join his little group, HCF. Of course, I didn't exactly want to agree. Wesker wasn't the type of person I called a friend. But the money was too good and at that time, that was all I cared about. So, we worked together for a little while. He even had me get close to the innocent scientist Jon Howe. He was a sweetheart. He truly didn't deserve what happened to him. (And, sadly, I can only guess what happened to him. I never entered the Spencer Mansion.) _

_After Wesker's death, Umbrella sent me into Raccoon City, with Wesker 'pulling the strings' when it came to me, and I was to fetch a sample of the G-Virus. Oh, here's where the story gets interesting._

_I made it into the RPD and into the garage, where a large truck blocked my path into the jail cells that were near an entrance into the sewer. I had to get around it, right? Well, I needed a man or a woman to help me push the truck. And that's when I met Leon._

_He was a cute cop. Blond, blue eyed, well built, and in a uniform-a woman's dream. But he had the look that everybody did that night. Terror had embedded itself into his calm eyes. But he was calm. He spoke to me with utmost calm, even after I shot at him. He wasn't a normal cop. No, he actually had his wits about him. He looked tired, scared, but he was keeping his head up and he even offered me a kindly smile after I asked for his help. _

_Long story short, since I'm certain my love story with Leon wouldn't interest you, I fell for him. And I fell hard. I'd never met a person who'd literally throw their life away to save mine. If he wasn't taking a bullet for me, he was battling a twenty-five foot long crocodile. If he wasn't doing that he was taunting a seven and a half feet tall tyrant to distract him from me. The entire night all that man did was protect me. Even after the truth came out. He didn't care that I was a spy, that I was a cold-blooded murderer. He just wanted to save me and get us both out. And he failed. And that hurt him. I know it did._

_I died on September 29__th__ 1998 at four- fifty in the morning. Right before the sun came up. Right before he and two other survivors escaped. So, you might be asking if I died how am I alive? No, I wasn't revived by a virus. (What a silly idea. Me, taking a virus? Kill me first. I'll never be a bio-weapon.) No, I wasn't tricking Leon. I loved the man. I was more than willing to escape with him, even if it meant going to Wesker and telling him that I was no longer his 'pawn.' No, Leon wasn't an idiot who couldn't tell if I was alive or dead. It's a little thing called a pulse. Our pulses can slow down incredibly. At this point, it's undetectable by fingers and sometimes by machines. Leon didn't check my pulse but even if he had, he wouldn't have found it. I was pretty much dead. But…the human body can be an amazing thing._

_I got up about fifteen minutes after Leon left my side. I was in so much pain I couldn't draw a breath for nearly three minutes. I almost hyperventilated. But then something managed to calm me down. As corny as it sounds, I thought I heard Leon say something from nearby and I was instantly calm. But then I realized…I really had heard Leon. He and the creature that had killed me were fighting right below the catwalk I stood on. So, with every bit of my strength, I walked over to an emergency lock and prayed that it would do something. It did. It gave me a rocket launcher._

_I'll wrap the Raccoon section up. I gave Leon the rocket launcher and went back to the turn table. As it was going up, the lab exploded and I almost got a death ride back into the underground building. Not the greatest thing in the world. I made my way back into the sewers and headed in a different direction than that which Leon and I had used before. I made it into the city, into the hotel where I was supposed to meet a contact who would take the G-Virus from me, and got a personal call from Mr. Back-from-the-dead himself. Wesker was displeased with my affections for Leon. (Like I cared.) He told me off and then I showed him a sample of tissue from Birkin that I'd found on my way out of the laboratory, not that it was any good, and Wesker told me the way to get out of the city. I made it out on the nick of time. (A little bit of humor. The way I made it out was on top of the computer known as the Red Queen, which was being transported to a different location by Sergei Vladimir and Oswell E. Spencer himself.)_

_I'd had my taste of freedom, with Leon. And I wanted more of it. I hadn't felt freedom since my youth, since before my teen years, and I wanted more. And I wanted Leon. He was the only person I ever felt good around. And not good as in a happy feeling. Good as in I wasn't an evil monster. He made me see that. Odd, yes? But that taste of freedom drove me towards getting freedom. And that came from leaving Umbrella and Wesker, who still thought he was in control of me, and joining somebody else. The somebody else was a offshoot of the government, a deadly organization dedicated to the destruction of pharmaceutical companies dealing with any of the T-Virus relatives or the T-Virus itself. _

_This organization, however, remained out of my grasp for about five years. I remained 'working' for Wesker, which was me secretly sending information about the madman to the organization. They sucked up all of the info like a sponge, just too excited to question who the info was coming from. Umbrella fell in 2003 thanks to two things. One, their stock crashed worldwide. People wouldn't buy from them anymore. Raccoon was well known throughout the countries. Two, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine took out all of their bases in the major countries: America, England, France, Russia, Germany, China, Japan, etc…_

_In 2004 the organization opened their doors to me. But they had a mission for me that I had to do first. A mission that Wesker was already trying to turn me towards. A mission in Spain. I had to fetch a specimen of the parasite, Las Plagas, and send the real one to the organization and send a fake (or even a weaker one) to Wesker. Fun. Simple. Easy. _

_Not so much when Leon got involved. Thanks to the kidnapping of the President's daughter, Leon and I met again. Trust me, throughout the six years I'd kept my eyes on him secretly. But I didn't want him to see me. I didn't want him to know the truth, that I really was alive. Who was I kidding? Leon's a smart man. He'd seen me in Raccoon City. Although I'd stayed in the shadows, he'd recognized my voice when I'd tossed him the rocket launcher. Not to mention, through the years he'd done his homework and he'd found out the truth. I was alive. _

_We worked together, saving each other several times, to succeed. In the end, after the cult leader Osmund Saddler was dead, Leon had the parasite and I had to trick him. He handed the parasite over, simply asking if I knew what it was. I didn't respond and left him there. Oh, the pain. It hurt to do that to him. To make him think I was using him. But did he? I doubt I'll ever know._

_The mission was a success. I sent the real sample to the organization and Wesker got a very weak sample. Scarily enough…he never called me out on it. So, I dropped off the face of the earth. I disappeared. Wesker hunted after me, sure. I saw dark figures in the yard of one house I was staying at. So, I left it. Then I saw men in black walking through an apartment I lived at. I left there. Every couple months, weeks, or sometimes days I was forced to leave my home thanks to Wesker's men. The organization never bothered me. They knew how I work. I still helped them out from time to time. But I wasn't sending them every tiny piece of info I got. No, I was more concerned with keeping away from Wesker's killers and keeping a steady eye on a certain government agent._

_For a year this panic ruled my life. I was always looking over my shoulder, always wondering when Wesker's pets would show up next. That's why I had to talk to Leon. I had to get everything off my chest. My feelings for him, my past including my childhood, why I did what I did. Everything. And I planned on going to D.C. Through the Harvardville Airport. And that's when hell broke loose._

_After the incident, on the helicopter ride to D.C. with Leon, I saw the anger in his eyes. After all this time, people were still trying to use the virus. Even after all the lives lost-Angela, Greg, countless civilians, and the Marines-people still used the T-Virus as a weapon. I know the war against that virus won't be ending any time soon. No, it'll probably end some stupid way that nobody expected, something that has to do with politics. Until then, we'll all have to keep going. We'll just keep fighting._

_This little report is the final report I plan on writing. Ever. Leon and I are still spending our nights talking. I've made it to my teen years. He's so supportive… Anyway, I plan on leaving this report alone for a long time. Whoever finds this… Let it be a lesson. The T-Virus, the G-Virus, just about all viruses are bad. Don't play with them. They're worse than fire. You won't get burned. You'll get infected._

A/N: The End. Thank you everybody for all the support. I'm really glad you all liked it and I'm truly glad it was an enjoyable story. I can't thank you all enough.


End file.
